Rêves Ephémères
by Lou999
Summary: OS Arrivé depuis peu sur Eerion 3, Duo espérait simplement faire son travail mais il apprend que Heero est peut-être lié à des meurtres sur Terre et qu'il a disparu. Inquiet pour son ami, pour qui il éprouve de l'amour, il se mets à boire. Mais voilà que son subconscient s'emmêle et le fait rêver du pilote du Wing... Mais est-ce vraiment des rêves ?


Titre : Rêves Éphémères

Auteur : Lou 999

Personnage : Malheureusement, il ne sont pas sortis de mon imagination. Juste l'histoire.

Couple : Duo/Heero et Quatre/Trowa

Résumé : Arrivé depuis peu sur Eerion 3, Duo espérait simplement faire son travail mais il apprend que Heero est peut-être lié à des meurtres sur Terre et qu'il a disparu. Inquiet pour son ami, pour qui il éprouve de l'amour, il se mets à boire. Mais voilà que son subconscient s'emmêle et le fait rêver du pilote du Wing... Mais est-ce vraiment des rêves ? Si seulement il s'en souvenait.

Petit mot de l'auteur : Bonjour Mesdemoiselles (et pourquoi pas, Messieurs) Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas écris et encore moins publié. Cela fait bizarre... Bref, vu que je m'embêtais durant mon arrêt, j'ai passé le temps en écrivant et visiblement, je devais être frustrée ^^ J'espère que vous serez indulgente au vu du long temps sans écrire, j'ai sans doute perdu la main (j'étais déjà pas au top alors là...) Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes de frappes et d'orthographe que j'ai du laisser filer mais je vais entamer un dur mois de travail et je n'aurais pas le temps de corriger correctement mon texte. Voilà, j'espère que cette fic ne froissera personne et qu'elle vous plaira un peu quand même ^^ Bonne lecture.

Rêve Éphémères

Lorsque la guerre avait prit fin et leur mission accomplit, ils s'étaient tout simplement séparés, chacun retournant à son passé ou presque. Seul Heero n'était pas retourné sur sa planète et avait préféré rester auprès de Réléna. Malgré tout les cinq pilotes des gundams restaient plus ou moins en contact. Quatre veillait particulièrement à prendre régulièrement des nouvelles des autres, même si Herro et Wufei n'étaient pas du genre à en donner beaucoup. Ainsi lorsqu'il en avait, le petit blondinet se faisait une joie de les transmettre aux autres. Duo ne fut donc pas surprit ce soir là de trouver un message sur son répondeur de la part de son ami.

Le pilote du Deathythe avait rejoint Eerion 3, une planète de forage une quinzaine de jours auparavant et pour une période de six mois. Son travail consistait avant tout à guider une des navettes de miniers jusqu'au site d'extraction mais pouvait parfois l'obliger à se mettre aux commandes d'un exo-squelette pour consolider les puits. Son boulot n'avait rien de très excitant mais il lui permettait de se sentir utile en utilisant ses dons de pilote car les boyaux où il naviguait avec son équipe étaient étroits et friables. A lui d'emmener les mineurs à bon ports et de revenir les chercher. Au vu des dangers, la paye était très bonne et il bénéficiait d'un logement simple à la surface de la planète. Une bulle de verre y avait été créée pour générer une atmosphère respirable afin d'y construire un semblant de ville. Ici, tout était en métal excepté les jardins de verdure pour renouveler l'oxygène, et des grandes barres d'immeubles s'élevaient vers le ciel. Quelques échoppes avaient vu le jour, pub, bar, salle de jeu, préteur sur gage et même une épicerie et servaient surtout à divertir les colons de leur ennuis. La plupart des miniers, éreintés par ce boulot dur et austère, passait leur temps à dépenser leur salaire en alcool, au jeux ou dans des clubs de streap-tease. Le salaire si élevé revenait finalement à la compagnie qui possédait non seulement le site d'exploitation mais bien souvent aussi la ville.L'ambiance qui régnait dans les rues était souvent désagréable, presque glauque. Duo détestait ce type de ville c'est pourquoi il n'acceptait que des missions de courte durée. Passer son temps enfermer chez soi à regarder la ville depuis les hauteurs n'avait rien de folichon, c'est pourtant ce qu'il faisait tout les soirs. En général, il se posait sur son balcon, laissait son esprit vagabonder et s'imaginait une vie différente. Parfois il était tellement lasse qu'il se persuadait que des créatures fantastiques vivaient parmi eux et qu'il se prenait à les inviter pour changer son quotidien. Bien sûr, aucun n'a jamais relevé son invitation et personne n'avait franchit sa porte ou sa fenêtre et il avait du admettre que rien ne viendrait égailler ses temps libres.

Ce soir là toutefois, le bouton rouge qui clignotait sur son téléphone lui donna un peu de baume au coeur. Il avait beaucoup trop de travail depuis son arrivée et il n'avait pas prit le temps de joindre son ami. Mais ce message signifiait que Quatre, lui, ne l'avait pas oublié et qu'il avait sans doute des tas de chose à lui raconter.

Duo ôta sa veste et la posa sur le meuble d'entrée avant d'appuyer sur le bouton pour déclencher la lecture du répondeur. Normalement, il allait se chercher une boisson dans le frigo le temps que Quatre lui débite ses premières salutations et s'installait sur le canapé miteux pour écouter tranquillement mais cette fois, la voix de son compagnon l'arrêta à la première seconde. Au lieu d'avoir son éternel timbre joyeux et lumineux, Quatre semblait inquiet et sa voix tremblait.

Bonjour Duo, disait le répondeur gravement. Je… Je voulais te prévenir de la disparition de Heero. Il a...

Le coeur du natté se serra à l'entente de se nom, comme toujours. S'il avait préféré regagner sa planète natale, c'était en partie à cause du pilote du Wing pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments autres que de l'amitié. Duo s'était persuadé qu'il valait mieux faire comme les autres et s'était éloigné, le coeur lourd. Le temps passant, son amour ne s'était malheureusement pas envolé mais il avait apprit à vivre avec et la solitude lui avait parut une bonne amie.

… selon elle, continuait la bande sonore, il aurait subitement changé de comportement il y a deux mois, s'isolant encore plus. Il refusait de la voir et la renvoyait d'un ton froid et cassant. Puis au fil du temps, il ne s'est plus monter et elle a finit par découvrir qu'il ne sortait plus que la nuit pour aller dans des quartiers peu fréquentables. Duo, il aurait été mêlé à des meurtres ! Il a totalement disparu depuis environs deux ou trois semaines ! J'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose…

Duo partageait maintenant l'inquiétude de son ami. Le pilote du Wing avait toujours eut un comportement particulier, préférant faire tout, tout seul mais avec le temps, il avait apprit à faire confiance à ses collègues. Sa méfiance et son côté taciturne s'étaient légèrement estompés et il avait su faire preuve d'un gentillesse sous-jacente.

 **Heero, qu'as-tu fais et où es-tu ?**

Il activa son générateur de message et composa le seul numéro de destinataire qu'il connaissait par coeur. Eerion 3 étant trop éloignée de toute vraie civilisation, le téléphone n'existait pas vraiment à proprement parler. Il fallait se contenter d'envoyer des messages qui pouvait mettre entre 2 et 5 jours pour atteindre son destinataire suivant l'éloignement. Si l'on souhaitait envoyer une vidéo, le temps de transmission pouvait doubler.

 **Bonsoir Quatre. Nous sommes le…** Duo jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, **le 3 juin et je viens de recevoir ton message. Avec ce que tu m'as dis, je suis très inquiet aussi pour Heero mais gardons à l'esprit que c'est un combattant hors paire. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien.**

En réalité, le natté retenait les tremblement dans sa voix et tentait, en le disant tout haut, de se rassurer lui même. Il savait qu'une fois le massage finit, ses jambes allaient refuser de le porter et que sa voix se briserait s'il tentait de parler.

 **Et je suis sûr que si il est vraiment mêlé à des meurtres, il doit y avoir une très bonne raison, il n'a jamais été violent par plaisir. Je suis actuellement bloqué sur Eerion 3, le prochain cargot-transport qui passe par ici ne viendra pas avant un mois et je doute qu'un vaisseau de particulier accoste ici. D'ici là, je vais tenter de voir si je peux mettre fin à mon contrat et te rejoindre. Gardes ton calme surtout, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si grave que cela en à l'air. Si tu as des nouvelles, tiens moi au courant immédiatement. Merci de m'avoir prévenu**. **Prends soin de toi.**

Il coupa la communication juste avant que ses jambes ne se dérobes sous lui.

L'état de Quatre était tellement préoccupant que Trowa n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de quitter sa planète pour venir retrouver l'héritier des Rabberba Winner. Si au début, de son côté, il avait accueillit la nouvelle de la disparition de Heero avec un certain calme, le temps passant il avait bien dû admettre que ce n'était pas normal. Et l'anxiété et inquiétude de son compagnon blondinet n'avait cessé de croître au fil des jours. Il avait du veiller sur lui alors qu'il s'agitait dans son sommeil et devait le forcer à manger de peur qu'il ne tourne de l'oeil. Cela durait depuis presque trois semaine et pourtant son ami n'avait de cesse de faire des n'avait pas apprit grand-chose mais s'était procurer les rapports des incidents auxquels auraient été mêlé Heero. Le pilote du Heavyarms était en train de les parcourir quand son ami entra dans la pièce.

\- D'après ce que je lis ici, les victimes étaient toutes des criminels réputés et sont tous morts de manière identique, égorgé. Mais au vu du peu de sang présent sur le lieu des découvertes, les corps ont sans doute été déplacés. Ca ne ressemble pas à Heero… Quatre ? Un problème ?

Relevant le nez de ses lectures, il découvrir le garçon la mine encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses traits était tirés et ses yeux rougis par son manque de faisait peine à voir. Trowa crut un instant qu'une mauvaise nouvelle lui était parvenue mais si tel avait été le cas, Quatre en aurait été tellement dévasté qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas pu marcher. Trowa s'approcha du blondinet et posa une main sur son épaule pour l'inviter à lui dire ce qui se passait. Mais au lieu de lui confier ce qui le troublait, le blondinet se jeta dans ses bras, agrippant à sa chemise et enfouissant son visage dans son torse. Trowa n'eut d'autres réactions que de refermer ses bras sur lui en un cocon protecteur.

\- Quatre, reprit-il après un long silence, dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- C'est Heero, murmura celui-ci avec douceur. Réléna à découvert qu'il avait prit une navette spatial pour Gama Centre.

\- Quand ?

\- Il y a six semaines à peut-prêt. Juste après mon dernier coup de téléphone. Trowa, c'est horrible, je l'ais eut juste avant sa disparition et je n'ai rien remarqué ! Si j'avais su je…

\- Chut, chut… Tu n'es en rien responsable, Heero est assez grand pour avoir fait son choix. Et difficile à des milliers de kilomètres de savoir à quoi pense quelqu'un. Est-ce qu'il t'a semblé différent au téléphone ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Il était peu loquasse mais semblait content d'avoir des nouvelles de vous… Il a raccrocher un peu brusquement si je me souviens bien mais ce n'était pas inhabituel.

\- Te souviens-tu de quoi vous avez parler ?

Quatre voulut se détacher de son ami mais ce dernier ne lui ouvrit pas les bras pour le libérer aussi le blondinet se contenta-t-il de tourner sa tête, se retrouvant l'oreille contre le torse de son geôlier. Il pouvait ainsi entendre les battement rassurants et apaisants de son coeur.

\- Je lui ais dis que Wufei et Sally était sur Indrina et que je pensais qu'il allait bientôt lui faire sa demande. Que de ton côté, il n'y avait aucun changement et que Duo venait de commencer son travail sur Eerion 3. Il n'a pas dit grand-chose comme d'habitude si ce n'est qu'il se sentait très bien.

\- Oui, Heero n'est pas du genre à donner des nouvelles… Rien n'aurait pu t'alarmer là dedans.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Trowa glissa une de ses mains dans la chevelure blonde de Quatre et se mit à lui caresser la tête en un geste doux et rassurant. Il ne se rendit compte de son geste que lorsque son prisonnier détacha ses doigts de sa chemise pour les poser dans son dos. Le pilote du heavyarms sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer sans en comprendre la raison tandis qu'un étrange picotement naissait dans son ventre et sur sa nuque. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui le parcourait mais il aimait cette sensation, ce frissonnement qui courait en lui avec délectation.

\- Quatre…

Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Trowa plaqua le blondinet contre le bureau et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres se collèrent à celles de Quatre et sa langue chercha à se frayer un chemin vers celle de son prisonnier. Et à sa plus grande surprise, ce dernier se laissa finalement docilement faire et répondit à son échange. Leur langue se frôlèrent follement en un baiser passionné, exécutant une danse sensuelle. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Quatre vit le regard désolé et affolé de son ami.

\- Pardon Quatre, je ne sais pas…

\- Non… Il n'y à rien à pardonner.

Comme le blondinet rapprochait son visage, Trowa lui attrapa la taille et le souleva pour l'asseoir sur le bureau afin de lui rendre son baiser.

Comme d'accoutumée maintenant, Duo regardait son répondeur avant même d'avoir mit un pied dans sa chambre. Il poussait la porte, jetait son regard puis bien souvent, soupirait devant l'inactivité du bouton rouge et maudissait son patron qui n'avait pas voulu rompre le contrat. Bloqué ici, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre des nouvelles de Quatre. Il en avait d'ailleurs reçu quelques jours auparavant lui indiquant que Heero avait vraisemblablement quitté la Terre volontairement et en bonne santé. Sur son message, Quatre semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de sa bonne humeur et Duo avait même sentit un peu de joie dans son timbre. Il n'en était que plus rassuré tant l'état de son ami avait finit par l'inquiéter autant que la disparition de Heero et ce malgré l'arrivée de Trowa chez l'héritier Rabberba Winner. Maintenant, il espérait apprendre où se trouvait Heero mais aucun message n'arrivait.

\- Et merde !

Ne prenant même pas le peine d'entrer, Duo referma sa porte d'un claquement sec et décida de sortir prendre un verre comme il le faisait depuis plusieurs jours. Il préféra marcher un bon bout de temps avant de prendre place dans la première taverne qui fut à sa portée. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici et l'endroit était bondé. Une musique trop forte et indescriptible mettait de l'ambiance tandis que les plus vieux jouaient au billard.

\- Ce s'ra q'oi pour l'msieur ?

Le natté sursauta et remarqua le serveur arrivé à sa hauteur. Il était plutôt grand, un peu trop mince avec un visage anguleux. Jeune, il n'avait sans doute jamais travaillé à la mine et était sans doute le fils d'un mineur qui avait amené sa famille avec lui.

\- Un bouteille de votre meilleur whisky.

Devant le regard soupçonneux du garçon, Duo tira sa carte d'identification qui servait également de carte bleue et la lui tendit.

\- Payable d'avance si tu préfères.

Il avait visiblement raison, le serveur se méfiait car il avait sans doute peur qu'il ne puisse pas payer. Sa carte fut donc inséré dans un lecteur, sur lequel Duo du apposer son emprunte digitale pour validation, et sa bouteille lui fut servit sous le regard envieux des clients. Duo n'ayant pas pour habitude de dépenser son argent, il pouvait facilement s'offrir la bouteille la plus chère de la boutique. Malgré cela, la première gorgée lui brûla la gorge et comme les fois précédent, il trouva se liquide dégoûtant. Mais si cela lui permettait d'oublier un peu sa frustration et son inquiétude, que cela ne tienne, il supporterait. Même si il devait se réveiller une seconde fois chez un parfait inconnu et se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait qu'au petit matin. Heureusement pour lui, visiblement, il avait été l'actif même s'il ne s'en souvenait absolument pas.

Il en était à son quatrième verre, sentant la tête commencer agréablement à lui tourner la tête, quand un homme se proposa de lui tenir compagnie. C'était toujours un peu le même refrain, les personnes intéressée patientaient et venait le coller dès que sa raison commençait à le fuir. Rien de très surprenant après tout, il attirait les regards avec sa bouteille que peu pouvait s'offrir.

Ce soir là toutefois, il fut moins submergé par l'alcool, sans doute commençait-il enfin à s'y habituer, et refusa toute compagnie. Il allait partir quand il eut l'impression de sentir un regard sur lui. Il chercha des yeux d'où cela pouvait provenir mais ne trouva rien de plus que ses fans du soir qui voyait leur poule aux œufs d'or s'en aller. Il se contenta donc d'avaler cul sec le fin de son verre et de tituber vers la sortie. L'air frais fouettant son visage lui fit un peu de bien et il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il avait quand même un peu de mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre tant le monde autour de lui tournoyait et le dernier verre avalé fit effet bien trop vite. Il s'arrêta soudainement, incapable d'aller plus loin et se rendit vaguement compte d'une présence derrière lui. En voulant se retourner trop rapidement, il perdit pied et sombra dans le noir total.

La matin arriva trop rapidement et Duo ouvrit mollement un œil et puis l'autre. Il avait espéré qu'avec le temps, son corps s'habituerait à sa consommation irrégulière d'alcool malheureusement, il avait toujours mal à la tête et envie de vomir. Heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui, il était au chômage technique depuis deux semaines en raison d'une épidémie chez les miniers donc pas besoin de se lever tôt. C'est depuis ce problème qu'il avait commencé à fréquenter les bars la nuit, s'ennuyant de plus en plus. Il aurait préféré retourner auprès de Quatre plutôt que d'être bloqué ici tout seul avec ses inquiétudes. Toujours est-il qu'il était ici. D'ailleurs s'était ou ici ?

\- Merde, chui où… ?

La pièce servait visiblement uniquement de chambre, donc il n'était pas chez lui. Son logement de service était en fait juste une pièce carrée avec seulement douche et toilette dans une minuscule pièce à côté. Le tout était meublé le plus simplement possible sans décoration. Or ici, malgré la pénombre, il parvenait à distinguer des cadres sur les murs et même des fleurs dans un vase sur la commode en face du lit. En regardant de plus près, il aperçu un verre et une bouteille posé sur la table de chevet. Ignorant s'il pouvait ou non se servir, il ôta le bouchon et se servit de l'eau qu'il avala à grande goulée. L'eau fraîche lui fit le plus grand bien.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore foutu hier ?

Il se leva, remarquant aussitôt qu'il était en caleçon et poussa un juron. Non décidément, rien ne lui revenait en mémoire. Il avait encore du trop forcé sur la boisson et une fois encore il se promit de ne pas refaire cette expérience.

_ Mince, elle est où la lumière ?

Immédiatement, comme répondant à sa question, une douce lumière blanche s'éleva dans la pièce, éblouissant un instant le garçon. La pièce était effectivement richement décorée et ses murs étaient aussi blanc que la neige. La vue de la grande fenêtre était emprisonnée par un store japonais qui limitait la luminosité.

\- C'est pas l'immeuble des ouvriers donc…

Duo s'approcha de la fenêtre et poussa l'un des stores pour regarder l'extérieur. Il se trouvait dans le plus haut bâtiment d'Eerion 3, le plus beau aussi, celui réservé aux invités ou aux voyageurs de passage. D'après les rumeurs, il n'y avait qu'une suite par étage, là où il y a une dizaine de chambre d'ouvrier dans les bâtiments normaux.

\- Il me semble qu'un vaisseau de voyageur à fait le plein sur Eerion 3 il y a trois ou quatre jours de cela mais il est repartit maintenant. Il ne devrait plus y avoir de voyageur sur la planète aujourd'hui…

Eerion 3 se trouvait être la lumière dans la nuit pour les vaisseaux qui sillonnaient cette zone donc ils devaient obligatoirement faire halte deux jours sur la planète minière pour faire les pleins et les contrôles de sécurité pour ensuite atteindre sereinement leur destination. Ainsi deux à trois fois par trimestre les voyageurs des vaisseaux Arches étaient accueillit dans l'immeuble hôtel et repartaient presque aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. La majeure partie de ses voyageurs étaient des colons pour les nouvelles planètes terra-transformées récemment et aucun ne restait normalement sur Eerion 3.

\- Faut que je me case d'ici…

La natté attrapa ses vêtements, visiblement fraîchement lavés, et les enfila en toute hâte. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de croiser la personne avec qui il avait passé la soirée et dont il ne se souvenait plus. Il sortit de la chambre, traversa un salon avec cuisine américaine et gagna la porte d'entrée sans avoir croisé personne. Sans un dernier regard, il quitta l'immeuble et regagna le sien à quelques rues de là. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa chambre, il s'aperçut qu'un message l'attendait.

 **Bonjour Mr Maxwel. Nous avons trouvé l'origine de l'épidémie et l'avons éradiqué. Vous reprenez donc le travail dès demain.**

Le message se terminait sans un au revoir mais Duo y était habitué. Comme il datait du matin, il lui restait la journée pour se remettre doucement.

\- C'est parfait, je serais trop occupé pour faire d'autres conneries.

Tranquillement assit à son bureau, Quatre relisait certains rapports de sa société. Il avait reçu des nouvelles concernant l'une des ses usines qui l'inquiétait et voulait absolument répondre. Il finissait de taper son mémo pour sa future réunion quand Trowa toqua à la porte et entra. Immédiatement, le visage du blondinet se mit à irradier de bonheur.

\- Salut, tu bosses sur quoi ?

\- Un problème de machine.

\- Ton empire te demande beaucoup de temps.

\- J'ai de nombreuses usines. As-tu du neuf ?

Une semaines auparavant, Quatre avait découvert les réservations de Heero après son arrivée à Gama Centre. Il avait brouillé les pistes en achetant plusieurs billets sur différents vols et avait même poussé le brouillage plus loin en se débrouillant pour fournir à des gens son identité pour prendre place dans chaque vol. C'est Trowa qui s'était proposé pour chercher la véritable destination du pilote du Wing.

\- Oui. Cela à prit du temps mais j'ai vérifié si des billets avaient été achetés depuis les 15 destinations que Herro Yui est sensé avoir prit. Les compagnies sont assez récalcitrantes à parler de leurs clients à un particulier mais j'ai trouvé. Un seul billet a été prit au nom de Heero Yui au départ de Gama Delta Ring.

\- L'anneau de Gama Centre ? Mais il n'y a pas de vol de Gama centre à Gama Delta… Juste une navette sans réservation.

\- C'est bien là le plus intelligent. Tous les vols réservé depuis Gama Centre étaient des leurres. J'ai du vérifier pas mal de vol avant de penser à cette hypothèse et du coup, j'ai trouvé. Heero est partit de Gama Delta Ring.

\- Mais Gama Delta n'a pas de spatioport pour les vols simples seulement pour les vaisseaux cargos ou les Arches Voyageurs …

Un large sourire fendit les lèvres de Trowa et il tendit une feuille à son compagnon. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard de suspicion et s'empara du document pour y jeter un coup d'oeil. Il repéra rapidement l'information qui était susceptible de l'intéresser et son regard s'illumina.

\- Tu crois que… ?

\- C'est ce qui me semble le plus logique. La question est de savoir pourquoi il est partit en catimini et en brouillant les pistes. Mais je suis presque sûr de sa destination.

\- Visiblement il ne souhaitait pas qu'on le suive mais pour quoi ?

\- Ça c'est la bonne question, Quatre.

\- Je dois dire à Duo ce qu'on à découvert. Mais je lui dis quoi exactement ?

\- Dis lui juste que Heero voyage volontairement, que de ce fait il va bien et qu'il nous donnera des nouvelles en temps voulu. Il faut qu'il cesse de s'inquiéter.

\- Mais pour les meurtres ? Il a peut-être fuit à cause de ça ?

\- Ils n'ont rien trouvé contre Heero donc je doute que ce soit cela qui l'ai poussé à partir. Je crois qu'autre chose dirige ces pas particulièrement à cet endroit.

\- Hum…

Quatre ne semblant pas tout à fait persuadé que la version de son compagnon était vraie, ce dernier contourna le meuble et se glissa derrière le blondinet. Avec douceur il fit pivoter le siège et se baissa pour embrasser son interlocuteur.

\- Je suis sûr que j'ai raison. Tu ne voudrais pas penser à autre chose ?

Se laissant prendre au jeu, Quatre se leva de son fauteuil et passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant pour lui rendre son baiser.

\- J'ai terriblement envie de toi, Quatre.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Maintenant !

Trowa évinça le fauteuil d'un coup de pied et installa son prisonnier sur le bureau, complètement insensible aux dossiers sur celui-ci. Il glissa ses lèvres dans le cou du blondinet, s'évertuant en même temps à déboutonner sa chemise.

\- Nhh, non… att… attend Trowa… Ah…

\- Hummoui ?

\- Les… Les papiers…

Avec un petit soupir, mi ennuyé, mi amusé, Trowa cessa son activité de découverte et entreprit de rassembler les dossiers pour en faire une pile qu'il jeta sans ménagement dans le premier tiroir trouvé. Puis il reprit son investigation, ôtant finalement la chemise de son amant pour continuer baisers et caresses sur cette peau blanche et douce.

\- Trowa…

Les mains dans la chevelure châtain de son ami, Quatre semblait particulièrement sensible aux attention de celui-ci, gémissant à chaque frôlement. Il y à des semaines, jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir de tels sentiments pour Trowa et il n'imaginait même pas combien ses caresses lui procureraient du plaisir. Il s'était laisser bercé par l'amour du pilote du Heavyarms alors qu'il sombrait dans la tristesse et avait finalement totalement succombé.

\- Aah… Trowa !

Son amant avait abandonné l'exploration minutieuse de son torse pour descendre plus bas. Le bouton de son pantalon avait déjà cédé sous les avances du garçon qui lui enlevait son bas avec douceur. La bosse qui gonflait son caleçon en disait long sur l'état d'excitation du blondinet. Conscient que son compagnon était dans le même état, Quatre déboutonna le pantalon de Trowa et glissa sa main dedans pour caresser son sexe au travers du tissus. La réaction fut immédiate et le pilote à la mèche brune se mit à frémir sous l'assaut tandis qu'il durcissait plus encore. Trowa embrassa son compagnon tout en lui enlevant le dernier rempart de tissus qui le gênait puis baissa légèrement ses propres vêtements. Leur sexe libéré de toute emprise se dressèrent fièrement de désir entre les doigts agiles de l'autre. Rapidement, la passion s'invita dans leur respiration rapide, accélérant les battements de leurs cœurs et provocant des gémissements de plus en plus sensuels.

\- Ahh Quatre…

Ils accélèrent tout deux leurs mouvements de vas et de viens sur le sexe de l'autre alors que leurs hanches ondulaient gracieusement en rythme. Leurs hampes gonflèrent encore de désir et leurs souffles se firent plus court, entrecoupés de murmures érotiques tandis que leurs températures augmentaient en flèche. Soudainement, Quatre se colla à son compagnon, poussa un cri et se tendit de tout son être.

\- Trowaaaaahhh ! Aaaahhh…

Il sentit son sperme tiède se répandre entre leur ventre juste avant que Trowa l'embrasse en se libérant à son tour. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le bureau, leur poitrine se soulevant rapidement pour reprendre leur souffle. Trowa se releva légèrement et se mit à caresser les cheveux de son amant tout en le couvant d'un regard amoureux.

\- Je t'aime Quatre.

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et frotta sa cuisse sur l'entre-jambe du blondinet. Ce dernier poussa un hoquet de surprise mais répondit au baiser passionné. Il enferma son amant dans ses bras et l'attira tout contre lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- Salut les gars !

Duo leur envoya également un signe de la main et s'éloigna de l'air atterrissage où trônait la navette qu'il pilotait. Il descendit les escaliers qui menaient aux casiers des pilotes et se glissa sous une douche avant de changer de vêtement. Il détestait remettre ses vêtements sans avoir enlever la sueur et la poussière qu'il récoltait en pilotant dans les boyaux humide des mines. Il prit le temps de détacher ses cheveux longs pour les nettoyer puis sortit et s'enroula dans sa serviette moelleuse. Il s'habilla rapidement et allait s'attaquer à essuyer ses cheveux quand il sentit une présence.

\- Qui est là ?

Il eut beau regarder autour de lui, il n'y avait aucun autres pilotes. La fatigue devait certainement lui causer quelques hallucinations, il n'y prêta donc pas plus attention. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cette impression. A bien y réfléchir, il lui arrivait de sentir une présence ou un regard de temps en temps sur lui depuis la fameuse nuit passée à l'hôtel des visiteurs.

\- J'imagine des choses ces derniers temps.

Il termina d'égoutter ses cheveux et refit sa tresse d'une main experte avant de quitter les lieux. Il attrapa l'un des métros bondés qui traversait la ville et rentra chez lui avec la seule envie de manger et puis de se coucher. Il arriva une petite demi heure après et fit réchauffer une part de pizza qu'il avala sans grande envie. Le temps de lire un chapitre du livre qui trônait sur sa table de chevet et le sommeil montrait le bout de son nez. Il sombra dans les bras de Morphée avant même que la nuit étende son manteau sur la planète.

 _Duo… Duo…_

La voix froide était néanmoins douce et le dit Duo se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait sombre et Duo ne percevait rien aux alentours. Il allait allumer la lumière pour être sûr d'être seul quand il eut l'impression de croiser un regard. Il se sentit comme happé et eut l'impression que l'univers tout entier disparaissait autour de lui.

 _Duo…_

Le natté sentit quelque chose effleurer son cou, lui soutirant un frisson. Tout son être voulait se tendre pour prévenir un quelconque danger pourtant il restait parfaitement assit, les oreilles aux aguets. Sa respiration et les battements de son cœur semblaient résonner dans toute le pièce. Mais la voix enivrante qui l'appelait semblait avait un effet apaisant sur lui et bientôt il se sentit totalement calme et serein.

 _Duo… Comment te sens-tu ?_

\- Je… Je me sens… bien…

Il avait l'impression d'être en apesanteur ou entouré d'eau et cette sensation l'enivrait. Plus de fatigue, plus de problèmes, il n'avait plus besoin de penser. Il planait comme si il avait été drogué ou qu'il avait trop bu. Tout son corps se réchauffait et s'engourdissait en même temps tandis que tous ses sens s'éveillaient.

 _Parfait…_

Une main glissa le long de son cou et fit basculer sa tresse sur son épaule. La peau en alerte, les frôlement des doigts procurait à Duo un sentiment étrangement décuplé de plaisir et lui tirait de petits gémissements. Il aimait ce contact qui le faisait frisonner et qui l'excitait sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

 _Duo…_

\- hannn oui… !?

Les doigts glissèrent sur sa nuque avec tendresse puis le long de sa colonne réveillant son intimité. S'il avait pu il se serait volontiers soulagé mais il était incapable de bouger, savourant juste les caresses sur la peau de son dos en gémissant de plus en plus. Ce frôlement tellement doux mais si sensuel sur tout son corps réveillait en lui des désirs oubliés voir insoupçonnés. Il n'avait pas été aussi excité depuis tellement longtemps aussi sentait-il que cette seule stimulation allait suffire à le faire jouir. Quand il fut à sa limite, il sentit soudainement une douleur dans le cou et poussa un cri mêlé de douleur et de plaisir. Tout son corps se tendit et il se libéra avec délectation, oubliant totalement la souffrance qui résonnait dans son cou. Il haleta quelques secondes puis sombra dans le noir.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par son alarme. Dehors, le soleil se levait aussi et Duo se rendit compte que ses rayons le réchauffaient. Il se sentait étrangement bien, l'esprit apaisé et le corps serein. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se levait heureux, content d'attaquer la journée. Il n'y avait visiblement aucune raison à cela, la journée d'hier et d'aujourd'hui allaient se passer de la même façon pourtant il se sentait plus léger. Peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'il avait dormit comme un bébé. Son sommeil avait du être vraiment reposant pour une fois et il ne s'était même pas réveillé en pleine nuit comme d'ordinaire.

Tout avait commencé un soir où il était de sortit. Depuis la fin de la guerre quatre ans auparavant, il était resté sur terre pour aider Réléna et il considérait qu'il parvenait à remplir sa mission. Mais pendant tout ce temps la chose qui lui manquait le plus s'était fait de plus en plus présente et très vite il en avait éprouvé une gène. Il était d'abord parvenu noyer ce manque dans le travail ou le sport mais la dernière année avait été plus difficile. Il s'était alors tourné vers les bars et y passait un peu de son temps. Il buvait un peu au début puis très vite avait commencé à entretenir des relations d'un soir sans arrêt. Il trouvait un semblant d'échappatoire dans les bras d'amants inconnus. Mais ce soir là, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas sortir ni de boire quelques verres avec ce garçon nommé Alexis. Lui qui était si terre à terre n'aurait jamais imaginer coucher avec un type qui le transformerait en vampire. Bien sûr au début, il n'y avait pas cru puis la réalité de ce qu'il devenait lui avait sauté aux yeux et il avait commencé à s'éloigner des autres. Finalement face à sa soif, il avait un jour accidentellement tué un homme qui avait tenté de le poignarder pour voler son portefeuille. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait faire face à ses instincts, il avait veillé à choisir des proies qui méritaient la mort. Trois criminels après, il avait comprit qu'il était capable de charmer les gens pour les mordre en douceur et sans les tuer. Mais il était obligé de le faire tellement régulièrement qu'il commençait à dépérir. Puis il avait à nouveau croisé le chemin d'Alexis qui lui avait révélé plusieurs choses à commencer par ses appétits. Il allait avoir envie de plus de sang et de plus de sexe dans les prochains mois et la façon la plus simple de les combler était de le faire avec une personne aimé. Le visage de Duo lui avait sauté aux yeux, lui révélant ce qui manquait dans sa vie depuis ses quatre ans. Il avait donc quitté la terre, veillant à brouiller sa piste pour ne pas que Réléna tente de le suivre et découvre sa nouvelle nature et s'était mit à voyager vers Eerion 3 où d'après Quatre, Duo se trouvait. Lorsqu'il l'avait atteint, il avait quitter son vaisseau de transport et s'était mit en quête de son ancien compagnon de guerre. Il lui avait fallut trois jours pour tomber sur son odeur et le pister puis il l'avait surveillé. Le premier soir, il l'avait vu boire plus que de raison et l'avait suivit à son départ. Fort bien lu en avait prit car le natté avait tourné de l'œil et il l'avait ramener chez lui. Il n'avait pas osé ce monter le lendemain aussi avait-il laisser Duo filer. Mais la soif se faisant ressentir, il n'avait pas résister le lendemain et s'était glisser dans son appartement. Il l'avait trouvé endormit et l'avait contempler des heures durant. Puis il s'était décidé à le réveiller pour le charmer et prendre son sang. Il n'aurait pas imaginer que l'expérience puisse être aussi jouissive et excitante. Duo avait été très sensible à son hypnose et son corps s'était montré tellement sensible que de simple caresses l'avaient mit dans tous ses états. Son sang, dopé par le plaisir s'était révélé un délice comme il n'en avait jamais goûté. Il avait fallut à Heero toute sa force pour ne pas le violer jusqu'au petit matin. Depuis, il passait presque tous les jours rendre visite la nuit à Duo mais se contentait de lui prendre son sang tout les trois ou cinq jours pour ne pas l'affaiblir. Il aurait voulu le plaquer contre le mur et le prendre bestialement pour assouvir ses fantasmes mais Duo n'avait pas conscience de sa présence et le faire risquait de la lui révéler. Il se contentait donc de se libéré de sa frustration avec des miniers rencontrés sr son chemin de retour. Malgré tout au fil de ses visites, Duo commençait à s'habituer et gardait de plus en plus de légers souvenirs, pensant à un rêve.

Ce soir là, Heero s'était à nouveau glissé dans la chambre de son ami et le regardait dormir paisiblement. La nuit n'était pas encore totalement descendez et il pouvait le voir normalement. Depuis son arrivée, Heero avait comprit combien il était attiré par ce garçon. Au fil des nuits, il avait redécouvert les lignes agréables de Duo et il adorait regarder son visage serein lorsqu'il dormait. Il avait l'air à ces moments si jeune et si paisible que le vampire pouvait rester des heures à le regarder malgré son désir. Ce soir là, il était assit sur le bord du lit, frôlant les contours du visages de Duo du bout des doigts quand ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et le fixa avec surprise. Immédiatement et par instinct, Heero utilisa son pouvoir d'hypnose sur lui. Il ne voulait pas risquer que Duo découvre la vérité à son sujet, il avait trop besoin de ses échanges. Mais c'était un brin trop tard et une partie de l'esprit de Duo resta éveillée pour la première fois.

 _Heero ?_

La vision du natté se brouilla légèrement tandis que les contours de ce qu'il voyait semblaient devenir flous comme si on les avaient estompé. Duo eut l'impression soudaine de se retrouver dans un fin brouillard tinté de couleurs pastels. Le couché de soleil échangea son magnifique orangé contre une luminosité cristalline aux reflets semblables à un diamant tandis que leurs peaux se paraient d'un voile doré. Le garçon regarda émerveillé l'ensemble avant de reporter son attention sur l'apparition.

 _Heero… Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon rêve… ?_

La voix pâteuse et lente trahissait l'état second dans lequel Duo était plongé. Il hésitait entre se laisser retomber dans son sommeil ou avoir le plaisir de parler avec Heero. Son désir d'entendre sa voix fut plus fort et il continua sur sa lancée, toujours persuadé d'être dans un rêve.

 _Tu n'étais plus apparut dans mes rêves depuis longtemps…_

Duo releva le buste et à la surprise du pilote du wing, posa une main sur sa joue avec un sourire attendrissant, à la fois merveilleux et emplit de tristesse. Le vampire n'eut pas le force de se détacher de ce contact et cala au contraire sa pommette sur la peau délicieusement douce et tiède de Duo. Il lutta contre la vague de désir que ce contact faisait naître en lui.

 _Mais où es-tu ? Je suis inquiet pour toi._

Les doigts du natté glissèrent sur son épiderme pour monter jusqu'à ses cheveux et jouer avec des mèches brunes. Heero frissonna à ce contact, ressentant étrangement un immense sentiment de bien être se répandre le long de sa colonne.

 _Tu me manques tellement…_

De sa seconde main, Duo commença à explorer le visage de son visiteur nocturne, glissant ses doigts sur son nez puis épousant l'ovale de ses joues pour finir par dessiner le contour de ses lèvres. La visite allait continuer sur son cou mais s'en fut trop pour Heero qui stoppa la main en l'emprisonnant dans la sienne Sa patience avait ses limites et il commençait à avoir du mal à se retenir de sauter sur son ami. Il intensifia son regard et obligea le natté à se coucher pour laisser le sommeil l'envahir.

Bonne nuit Duo…

Il chassa une mèche de cheveux qui 'attardait sur le visage endormit du garçon et après un dernier regard, se leva et quitta la pièce. Ce qui venait de se passer le laissait plein d'interrogations. Il venait d'apprendre que visiblement, Duo rêvait de lui, chose déjà assez surprenante en soi mais en plus l'attitude de celui-ci était plus qu'ambiguë. Il avait du mal à y réfléchir tant son état de frustration et d'excitation le titillait aussi décida-t-il de s'occuper de ça en premier. Il trouverait bien une proie quelque part pour assouvir son envie.

Quatre entra en trombe dans le salon, faisant sursauter Trowa qui lisait sur le canapé. Il s'installa à côté de lui, un immense sourire sur les lèvres et lui attrapa une main.

Une bonne nouvelle Quatre ?

Oui ! J'ai reçu un message de Heero me disant qu'il allait bien !

L'invité de Qautre haussa un sourcil mais se permit un petit sourire à son tour. Il y avait presque maintenant quinze jours qu'il avait persuadé son amant que Heero allait bien et qu'il était sûr qu'il se dirigeait vers Eerion 3 pour une raison inconnue. Si le blondinet l'avait volontiers crut, une certaine inquiétude était restée et le réveillait parfois la nuit aussi cette nouvelle tombait à point nommé.

C'est génial. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit d'autre ?

Ben… Rien. Juste qu'il va bien. Il ne m'a même pas dis où il se trouvait...

Ça lui ressemble bien… Tu es rassuré ?

Oui. Je vais appeler Wufei et Duo immédiatement.

Il abandonna son ami aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Trowa le regarda sortir puis se leva pour aller chercher son ordinateur portable dans la chambre. Il n'était pas aussi doué que Heero mais il connaissait quelque petites choses et il voulait vérifier sa théorie. Et qu'importe sa provenance, un message laissait toujours derrière lui une trace de sa provenance même si on tentait de la cacher. Il fallait juste espérer que Heero n'ait pas brouillé les pistes en imaginant pas que autre ferait une telle chose sinon il pourrait avoir beaucoup de mal à remonter la piste.

Les choses avaient pris un tournant assez surprenant que Heero n'aurait pas deviné et qui mettait sa patience à rude épreuve. Il continuait de se glisser dans la chambre de Duo en piratant la serrure électronique de sa porte chaque soir et une nuit sur trois ou cinq, il lui prenait son sang. Le reste du temps, il se faisait passer pour un rêve et se contentait de discuter avec Duo. Si au début il s'était contenté de l'écouter, découvrant certaines choses par la même occasion, il se permettait d'intervenir depuis deux nuits, désireux d'obtenir quelque chose du garçon. Ce soir ne fit pas exception à la règle. Il était venu seulement à la tombée de la nuit et avait attendu un long moment que son aimé se réveille. Celui-ci l'avait accueillit avec son habituel sourire. Il avait maintenant l'habitude de le saluer en promenant ses doigts sur son visage et à présent, ils étaient tous deux couché sur la couverture fixant le plafond. Duo avait calé sa tête sur le bras du vampire comme si c'était parfaitement naturel.

 _Tu viens presque toutes les nuits dans mes rêves,. Je me demande pourquoi, alors que Quatre m'a prévenu que tu allais bien..._

 _A toi de me le dire, c'est ton rêve._

 _Hum…_

Le natté bascula sur le côté, posant à présent sa joue sur l'épaule de Heero et déposant un main sur son torse pour dessiner machinalement des ronds avec ses doigts. Il se sentait tellement serein comme ça qu'il oubliait tout ses tracas de la journée.

 _Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?_

 _Oui._

 _Et bien en fait…_

S'appuyant sur son coude, Duo se releva et planta son regard dans l'apparition de son rêve. Avec lenteur, il approcha son visage de celui de Heero et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Entourant le visage du vampire de ses mains, il posa son front sur le sien, ne détachant pas son regard de celui du vampire.

 _C'est parce que je t'aime…_

La phrase se répercuta dans tout Heero qui sentit un vague de chaleur le submerger. Comme une porte qui cède, son désir pour le natté lui sauta à la gorge et il ne pu retenir ses crocs de sortir avec un frisson d'exaltation. Duo sursauta en poussant un petit cri de terreur mais ne s'éloigna pas, se contentant de fixer Heero avec une lueur d'incertitude dans le regard. Le silence se fit un instant roi, Heero préférant rester parfaitement immobile de peur d'effrayer son amant et Duo, analysant visiblement la situation. Puis finalement, le natté approcha un doigt et frôla l'une des canines de Heero, lui arrachant un soupir érotique non voulu tant ses appendices étaient sensibles. Il fallut un concentration énorme au vampire pour ne pas se laisser submerger par ses pulsions.

 _Tu n'as pas peur ?_

 _Pourquoi, c'est mon rêve… En fait…_

Duo cessa son exploration de canine, au grand soulagement de Heero, et s'éloigna de lui pour reprendre sa place sa joue contre l'épaule de Heero. Il aurait aimé sentir le bras de Heero se refermer sur son dos mais ce dernier resta parfaitement immobile, évitant tout contact qui risquait de le tenter plus encore.

 _La vie ressemble tellement à une routine que j'ai souvent rêvé qu'un vampire me rendait visite secrètement la nuit pour faire de moi son amant. Qu'il m'aimait avec douceur et passion et qu'il prenait soin de moi. Je sais, c'est ridicule mais tellement plus agréable que la vraie vie. Par contre, je n'avais encore jamais imaginé que ce serait toi, le vampire…_

Alors là, jamais Heero n'aurait imaginé une telle chose. Il savait que Duo aimait les histoires fantastiques mais il était persuadé que c'était plus dans le genre film de science fiction ou d'horreur, le genre gore et plein de sang Il ne voyait pas son compagnon d'arme aussi sentimental et fleur bleue. Quatre peut-être mais pas Duo. Comme quoi il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que ça. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais soupçonné ne serait-ce que l'ombre de ses sentiments pour lui.

 _Et que fait ton vampire dans tes rêves ?_

 _Plein de choses qu'on ne nomme pas…_

Duo se releva d'un seul coup et se retrouva à califourchon sur son compagnon nocturne. Après avoir habillement glissé ses mains sous le t-shirt de Heero il commença à faire onduler ses hanches d'une façon sensuelle. Immédiatement, le vampire sentit la vague de chaleur et de plaisir qu'il contenait depuis longtemps grimper en flèche. Non, il ne fallait pas, s'il se laissait aller une fois, il risquait d'y prendre goût et de ne plus réussir à s'arrêter.

 _Je te montre..._

 _Duo…_

 _Chut ! C'est mon rêve._

Posant un doigt sur les lèvres de son prisonnier, le garçon aux yeux améthyste lui adressa un sourire puis l'embrassa rapidement. Sa main libérée de l'étreinte du t-shirt se posa sur un endroit plus intime de son compagnon. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le bouton céda et les doigts malicieux du natté prirent possession des lieux avec avidité. La réaction de Heero ne se fit guère attendre, au grand plaisir de Duo qui le sentit grossir sous ses caresses et qui lui même commençait à être excité.

 _Tu aimes ça, Heero ?_

 _Oui…_ grogna-t-il d'une voix profonde

Ses canines brillaient d'une lueur argenté dans le rêve et semblaient plus longues de minutes en minutes. Quand Duo libéra leur deux sexes brûlants de désir pour les câliner ensemble, Heero feula sans même s'en rendre compte tandis que ses hanches tentaient de se mouvoir en rythme. Il claqua ses mains sur les fesses de Duo avec brusquerie en proie à ses instincts refoulés. La tempête qui naissait dans son bas ventre commençait à se répandre dans tous son être, lui amenant des vagues de plaisirs envoûtantes et il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme. Visiblement Duo ressentait la même chose car sa respiration s'était faite plus saccadée tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Leurs gémissements se mélangèrent harmonieusement en un concert passionné.

 _Heerooo !_

Comme l'orgasme les submergeait tout les deux, Heero releva le buste et planta avidement ses crocs dans le cou de Duo, éjaculant avec force. Ce dernier eut un sursaut face à la douleur juste avant que la jouissant ne prenne le dessus et se libéra à son tour dans un cri érotique. Heero allait perdre tout contrôle, il fallait qu'il fasse cesser ça immédiatement. Il rassembla toutes ses forces pour cesser de boire et accrocha son regard cobalt dans celui de Duo. Aussitôt le restant de douleur s'estompa en même temps que le monde qui l'entourait. Il n'eut même pas le temps de voir Heero le retenir qu'il s'endormait. Le vampire demeura immobile un court instant, savourant le plaisir qui le parcourait toujours et tentant de se calmer puis entreprit de lécher les deux petites plaies qu'il avait fait à son amant pour les faire disparaître. Il recoucha le natté dans son lit après un rapide nettoyage et le contempla avec douceur.

Duo… Si javais su…

Il s'en voulait de leur bêtise mutuelle. L'un comme l'autre avait préféré taire ses sentiments par simple peur de la réaction de l'autre. Ils avaient ainsi perdu quatre ans et il était obligé de se faire passer pour un songe à cause de ce qu'il était devenu. Que Duo rêve de vampire était une chose, qu'il en rencontre un en vrai en était une autre et il n'y avait aucune garantie pour que son ouverture d'esprit reste intact hors hypnose. Ce petit jeu allait donc devoir continuer. Mais en attendant, il devait se libérer de sa frustration sexuelle dans lequel il se trouvait à cet instant présent.

Bonne nuit Duo.

Il le quitta contre son gré mais l'heure avancée de la nuit ne lui laissait pas le choix. Si lui, en tant que vampire, pouvait à loisir choisir de dormir ou pas, le natté avait besoin de repos d'autant plus qu'il travaillait le lendemain. Il fallait qu'il le laisse se reposer sous peine de le voir dépérir.

Duo se réveilla au son de son réveil et eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux. Depuis quelques temps, il avait du mal à émerger il lui arrivait même de devoir faire des micros siestes dans sa navette en journée. Il se leva donc mollement puis se rappela soudainement son rêve de la nuit dernière. Il se cacha le visage dans les mains avec un soupire.

A quoi je pensais ! Je dois être sacrément en manque…

Il se leva et se traîna jusqu'au coin cuisine. En passant devant un miroir il se prit à s'arrêter pour examiner son cou. Il fut un tantinet déçu de ne pas trouver trace de morsures. Ses rêves avaient quelque chose de tellement réel que ces derniers temps il lui arrivait de penser que ça lui arrivait vraiment. Il se persuadait, lors de ses rêveries, qu'un vampire lui rendait réellement visite, utilisant le souvenir et les sentiments qu'il avait pour Heero pour masquer sa véritable identité. Il aurait tellement aimé.

\- Ridicule…

Il ricana et alla se servir une tasse de café qu'il avala rapidement en regardant la ville depuis sa fenêtre. Une douche plus tard et sa toilette faite, il s'habilla puis quitta son domicile sans savoir qu'il était pisté.

Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, Heero ne lâchait que peu Duo des yeux. Il n'y avait guère que la nuit, lorsqu'il assouvissait ses besoins qu'il ne le surveillait pas. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le suivre lorsqu'il travaillait aussi l'attendait-il patiemment dans un coin la journée durant. Depuis le temps, il savait que son aimé avait une routine bien à lui. C'était toujours le dernier des pilotes à revenir au bercail et il attendait le départ des miniers pour aller prendre une douche. (Il aurait rêvé le rejoindre et se glisser sous l'eau pour caresser son corps nu et le prendre contre le mur mais il ne pouvait pas assouvir son fantasme de peur d'être découvert, ce qui le frustrait un peu). Puis ensuite, deux jours par semaines, le mardi et le samedi, Duo s'arrêtait sur son chemin pour faire des courses. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça des courses. Heero avait remarqué que l'alimentation du natté n'était pas très équilibrée, pizzas et plats préparés, et il avait bien l'intention de changer ça mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé comment faire.

Un nouveau tournant s'opéra quelques nuits plus tard quand Duo, totalement libéré de ses entraves voulu aller plus loin dans leurs relations. Heero n'avait pas changé ses habitudes de venir sauf qu'a présent, ils faisaient autre chose que parler. Le natté semblait vouloir rattraper le temps perdu et se dévergondait de plus en plus. Au début, il y eut les caresses, beaucoup de caresses (qui frustrait grandement le vampire) puis la masturbation avait vite prit le dessus avec un Duo particulièrement déchaîné qui semblait apprécier l'acte au plus au point. Mais très vite, cela n'avait plus été assez et ils étaient passé à la fellation qui leur procurait un bien être fou. Duo perdait la tête à chaque fois qu'il sentait les lèvres de Heero glisser sur sa verge dressée et il se libérait rapidement dans la tiédeur de la bouche du vampire. Ce dernier se laissait faire lorsque Duo lui rendait la pareil. Il savourait le plaisir intense que cela lui procurait même si au fil des fois, il devenait évident pour lui que s'était de moins en moins suffisant. Le vampire savait qu'il s'engageait sur un terrain dangereux et une semaine plutôt, cela avait faillit déraper. Duo avait chercher à aller beaucoup plus loin et seul l'incroyable self contrôle de Heero et son don était parvenu à limiter la casse. Le vampire avait eut bien du mal a refréner ses instincts primaires mais le simple fait d'imaginer blesser Duo arrivait encore à lui permettre de garder le contrôle. Voilà pourquoi pour le moment, il s'était contenter de pousser son hypnose sur Duo pour l'endormir mais il n'en serait bientôt plus capable, Duo le chauffant trop. Il avait donc décidé de ne plus venir le voir pendant quelques temps toutefois, il n'avait pas tenu . Le manque, de sang comme de sexe s'était vite fait sentir et s'il avait tenté de le combler avec d'autres proies, l'effet recherché n'était pas là. Il ne ressentait aucune satisfaction et son désir sexuel ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître ni même sa soif.C'est pourquoi à l'arrivée de sa cinquième nuit de jeûne, il n'avait pas résisté à ses pulsions et se trouvait à présent chez Duo. Le sommeil de celui-ci semblait agité et il se réveilla en sursaut plusieurs fois sans qu'Heero n'intervienne. Il ne révéla sa présence que lorsque son compagnon se mit à l'appeler en gémissant dans son sommeil. Visiblement, même sans son intervention, l'américain rêvait de lui. C'était plaisant à savoir.

 _Duo… Duo…_

L'interpellé ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tourna son regard vers la silhouette qui se découpait sur son lit. Le temps que le charme opère et il reconnaissait son amant au cou duquel il se jeta larmoyant.

 _Heero ! Tu es revenu ! Pardon, pardon, je suis désolé, excuses-moi._

 _Du calme…_

 _Je suis tellement content que tu sois là et que tu me parles à nouveau. Depuis quelques nuit, je ne faisais que t'apercevoir de loin et tu ne t'approchais pas. Je suis désolé, pardon de t'avoir blessé, je ne tenterais plus rien._

Il s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de secours, provoquant chez Heero une poussée de désir. Le natté ne se rendait pas compte du trouble qu'il provoquait chez le vampire. Les battements de son cœur, son sang coulant dans ses veines, la tiédeur de son corps, son odeur… Tout éveillaient en Heero un désir bientôt incontrôlable.

 _Pourquoi tu t'excuses…_

 _C'est… Je… Je sais que Heero ne ferait jamais ça avec moi mais moi… j'en meure tellement d'envie…_

 _Que… quoi ?_

 _Je le sais bien et je m'en veux mais depuis que t'as disparu, je dors mal et je me réveille le corps en feu. Chaque matin je dois…_

La tournure que prenait la direction amusait Heero au point qu'il refoula d'une demi mesure ses intentions. Le point le plus intéressant était la façon dont l'esprit de Duo avait interprété la fin brutale de ses soit disant rêves. Il était visiblement persuadé que son côté conscient faisait obstacle à son subconscient. Mais ce qui ne plaisait pas à Heero s'était la certitude qu'avait Duo concernant son attitude. Certes, cette pensée était logique puisqu'il n'avait jamais laisser sous entendre son attirance pour un homme et encore moins pour Duo mais cela restait vexant.

 _Tu quoi ?_

 _Je… enfin je… tu vois quoi…_

 _Non._

Devant l'entêtement de l'apparition, Duo piqua un fard et le cacha en collant son visage dans la chemise de Heero. Il était incapable de lui dire qu'il se réveillait tous les matins avec une érection bien dominante et qu'il devait se soulager rapidement sous la douche, en pensant à lui bien entendu. Sa frustration sexuel s'était faite de plus en plus présente à mesure que les jours passaient tandis que son subconscient se refusait à l'en libérer.

 _Tu t'es masturbé en pensant à moi ?_

Incapable de répondre, le natté hocha timidement la tête, honteux de la tête aux pieds. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été autant hanté par des pulsions aussi puissantes qui faisaient naître en lui un sentiment de perversion.

 _Petit pervers… Duo, tu m'aimes vraiment ?_

La question n'était pas anodine et Heero voulait enfin une réponse. Il obligea Duo à s'éloigner de lui pour planter son regard dans le sien. Sa voix froide ne tremblait pas et son regard franc reflétait l'importance de cette demande. Duo comprit qu'il ne pourrait ni se taire ni mentir et qu'il était peut-être temps d'affronter la vérité que voulait lui imposer son subconscient. Non seulement il l'aimait, ça il le savait déjà, mais il avait terriblement envie de lui...

 _Oui, je t'aime, depuis longtemps… J'ai fui après la guerre mais j'aimerais tant parvenir à te le dire en vrai. Si seulement..._

Duo se retrouva bâillonné par les lèvres de son compagnon de rêve qui le poussa sans douceur sur son lit sans cesser de l'embrasser. Leurs langues se trouvèrent pour se frotter l'une à l'autre dans un ballet frénétique et excitant que Duo ne refusa pas. Quand ils se séparèrent, il du reprendre de longues respirations pour se remettre de cet échange.

 _\- Heero, je_

 _\- Tais-toi._

Il se retenait depuis tellement longtemps, se contentant comme il le pouvait de leurs brefs échanges toutes les nuits, qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. S'était trop tard, la limite venait d'être passée. Tant pis si demain Duo découvrait la vérité sur leurs rencontres soient disant chimériques. Il le voulait maintenant et tout entier. Il n'allait pas se contenter de simples baisers et de caresses. Il devait le faire sien immédiatement.

\- Aahh, Heero…

Grâce au ciel, Duo dormait torse nu avec un simple caleçon aussi le vampire ne passa que peu de temps à le déshabiller. Il se retrouva rapidement sur lui à parcourir se corps svelte de ses doigts avides et à embrasser chaque millimètre de sa peau en commençant par le cou. Il s'arrêta tout particulièrement sur les tétons de son prisonnier.

_ Hmm… Haaa...

Duo ne chercha même pas à fuir son fantasme et se laissa envahir par les délicieux frissons que lui procurait les lèvres de Heero. Il ne pu retenir ses gémissements quand ce dernier entreprit de jouer avec ses tétons, les suçant et les mordant avec une avidité plaisante. Il sentait déjà naître dans son ventre une tempête de chaleur et de désir. Il se tortilla quand son compagnon décida de descendre un peu plus bas vers une zone plus frémissante.

Incontrôlable, Heero délaissa ses baisers pour se glisser jusque l'entre jambe du natté. Son point d'intérêt était déjà bien dressé et il l'appelait sans vergogne. Avec empressement, le vampire se mit à le parcourir de sa langue avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche pour le sucer habillement. Il sentit son hôte se crisper légèrement avant que ses hanches ne suivent le mouvement.

\- Aaaaahhn, maaahhh… ouiii… Heero, ouii… Je vais jouir !

Comme à chacune de leur rencontre, le natté était tellement sensible qu'un petit rien l'excitait et il se libéra avec un petit cri dans la bouche du vampire. Le liquide tiède glissa le long de la gorge de celui ci tandis qu'il se léchait goulûment les lèvres. Sous lui, Duo tentait de calmer sa respiration et les battements de son cœur.

\- Ca ne me suffit pas, désolé.

Il lui adressa un sourire et glissa sa main vers un endroit encore plus intime si bien que Duo sursauta et commença à se débattre avec une petite lueur de peur dans les yeux. Pour dire vrai,il avait toujours tenu le rôle de l'actif notamment à cause de sa stature et même si là, il était terriblement excité, l'inconnu lui nuait l'estomac.

- _Non attend, je…_

 _\- Tout ira bien._

Il ignora les protestation de son compagnon. S'il était légèrement plus petit que Duo, son statu de vampire lui permettait de le contenir sans problème. Il aurait tout aussi pu le prendre sauvagement mais il se souciait de lui malgré tout et commença donc à le préparer pour la suite. Si d'abord Duo n'eut que grimaces et gémissements de douleur, il se laissa vite submerger par les frissons que les vas et viens des doigts du garçon lui procuraient. Bien malgré lui, quand le vampire trouva sa zone sensible en butant contre sa prostate, il se remit à pousser des petits cris mignons et excitants tandis que son corps ondulait en rythme. La peur envolée, il ne restait plus qu'un peu de douleur et beaucoup de plaisir.

 __ Nnhaaah… C'est… haaaAa...C'est… étrange...Mmmhh_

 __ Tu aimes ça on dirait…_

Un petit coup de langue sur le sexe raidit de Duo confirma la révélation. Le natté sentit un courant électrique lui traverser tout le corps et il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses bruits. Heero, qui ne tarda pas à s'en apercevoir lui fit retirer son bâillon et en profita pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

 __ Laisses-moi profiter de ta voix…_

Il lui adressa un sourire carnassier puis retourna s'occuper de la partie palpitante de son ami. Quand la respiration de ce dernier se fit saccadé et plein de désir, il ne pu se retenir plus longtemps.

 _\- Je peux plus attendre…_

Le natté sentit qu'on lui relevait les jambes et l'instant d'après une douleur foudroyante le traversait.

 _\- Non ! Ahhh Ca fait mal ! Heero !_

 _\- Calmes-toi, tout va bien… Détends-toi…_

La peur envahit Duo et il tenta une fois de plus de s'échapper de l'étreinte du vampire. Mais celui-ci, conscient que la douleur risquait de lever le voile de son charme, planta ses yeux cobalts dans ceux de Duo pour accentuer son emprise. Le plus immobile possible au début, il caressa les cheveux de Duo et lui murmura des mots doux et envoûtants. Il fallut un peu de patience au vampire pour parvenir à calmer son amant et à chasser la douleur. Il commença à aller et venir doucement, s'enfonçant progressivement en lui jusqu'à faire disparaître toutes tensions du corps de Duo. Il intensifia son mouvement de va et de vien en sentant son plaisir grandir.

\- Heerooo… Heero ! C'est bon… Aaaahh, oui, encore…

Leurs respirations saccadées se mélangèrent à leurs gémissements tandis que leurs corps ondulaient dans un ballet sensuel. Heero avait tellement rêvé de se moment que son corps en savourait chaque sensations.

\- Heero, je viens… Heero…

Pour toute réponse, le vampire retira son sexe et d'un seul coup s'enfonça profondément ce qui eut pour effet de faire crier Duo alors qu'il éjaculait. Comme le natté se resserrait sur lui, le vampire accéléra ses petits coups de reins et se libéra en lui avec un grognement rauque. Il sentit son sperme se répandre et en éprouva une satisfaction gratifiante. Duo était enfin à lui.

 _\- Duo…_

Il l'embrassa fougueusement et sans lui laisser le temps de souffler le retourna pour le mettre à quatre pattes.

 _\- Heero, tu… Aahhh !_

Il sentit son compagnon l'empaler. Des ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses hanches tandis que Heero recommençait à entrer et sortir. Les vagues de plaisir ne se firent pas attendre et bientôt le natté fut incapable de contrôler ses gémissements. Heero allait tellement profondément qu'il le sentait buter contre la parois de sa vessie et qu'il éveillait en lui un désir insoupçonné. Ils ressemblaient à deux bêtes qui s'accouplaient bestialement et qui se laissait envahir par leurs instincts primaires.

Duo perdit le compte du nombre de fois où il prit son pieds et où ils éjaculèrent. Quand il perdit connaissance, il était remplit et couvert de sperme et venait d'avoir le plus violent des orgasmes. Son corps fut parcourut d'un frisson violent alors qu'une douleur naissait dans son cou et il poussa en hurlement érotique qui acheva de briser sa voix. Il eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte que Heero l'avait suivit qu'il sentait ses forces l'abandonner et qu'il tournait de l'œil tellement l'extase était intense.

\- Pardon Duo.

Le vampire lécha consciencieusement les deux petites plaies rouges sur le cou de Duo pour quelles cicatrisent puis se leva, comblé. Il ne semblait nullement fatigué par son marathon sexuel à l'inverse de Duo qui gisait sur le ventre. Son corps portait la marque de ses nombreuses griffures et suçons alors que le lit était sans dessus-dessous. Heero fouilla dans l'armoire la plus proche et dénicha des draps propres. Il déposa avec une infinie douceur Duo sur le sol puis changea les draps. Il décida de nettoyer son amant avant de le remettre dans le lit et se glissa donc dans le bain avec lui (il en profita pour caresser ce corps autant qu'il e voulait). Lorsqu'il revint avec un Duo bien emmitouflé dans un peignoir, le soleil commençait à montrer le bout de son nez. Il l'installa dans le lit puis sembla hésiter avant de se glisser aux côtés de son amant. Il saurait de toute façon que ce n'était pas un rêve vu son état alors autant en profiter et dormir à ses côtés. Advienne ce qui devra demain.

Duo se réveilla en fin de matinée le lendemain. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux à cause de la lumière. Lorsqu'il voulu bouger, son corps lui fit comprendre qu'il avait trop forcé à coup de courbatures. Le temps que son cerveau se connecte et lui renvoi les images de la veille, il était parvenu à hisser son dos sur son oreiller. Les souvenirs affluaient, réveillant ses émotions. Comment avait-il pu prendre autant de plaisir… Soudainement, il prit conscience d'un chose et poussa un cri.

_ Merde !

D'où il était, il apercevait une silhouette,de dos, bien connue, qui semblait cuisiner. Les battements de coeur de Duo s 'affolèrent et il se pétrifia. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ce malgré ce que son corps lui faisait comprendre. Non,, il n'avait pas rêvé, il était endolori et couvert de griffures et de marques en tout genre. Ce qui s'était passé hier était réel, bel et bien réel.

_ Heero…

Ce ne fut qu'un souffle pourtant l'interpellé cessa ce qu'il faisait et se retourna avec lenteur. Bien que légèrement plus pâle que dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait pas changé et Duo en éprouva une bouffé de désir, juste avant de se souvenir définitivement de leur nuit torride. Un sentiment de gène, de désir et de colère mêlé envahirent le natté qui devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

_ Bonjour Duo…

_ Qu...Qu… Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que… tu fais… là ?

Il lui adressa un sourire, qui en temps normal l'aura fait tomber sous son charme, mais ne s'approcha pas d'un millimètre de lui. Le silence s'installa entre eux, pesant et gênant mais qui eut pour mérite de laisser le temps au natté de réfléchir. Comment une telle chose avait pu arriver. Comment et surtout, pourquoi...

_ C'est… Je… C'est horrible !

Cachant son visage dans ses mains, Duo prit enfin pleinement conscience de ce qui lui arrivait et des larmes se mirent à couler de ses beaux yeux améthyste. Il venait de passer le plus chaude nuit de sa vie en étant persuadé que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

_ Tu t'es joué de moi… Mais comment t'as pu me faire ça…

_ Duo, je…

_ Tais-toi ! Sors de chez moi. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Il aurait pu refuser d'obéir pourtant le pilote du Wing ne chercha pas et s'éclipsa en silence et en quelques secondes. Tout le reste de la nuit durant, il avait passé en revue les possibles réactions de Duo et celle-ci en faisait partie même si il avait refuser de trop y penser. Et malgré son statut de vampire, les larmes de son ami lui avait transpercé le cœur c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas insister.

_ Merde… Merde, merde, MERDE !

Duo jeta un cousin de fureur et resta immobile les yeux fermés de longues secondes. Il se rappela soudainement d'un détail et se leva d'un bon, manquant de tomber à cause de ses jambes trop faibles. Avec peine, il se traîna jusqu'à son miroir et jeta un regard fébrile à son cou, à droite puis à gauche. Il était pourtant sûr de se souvenir d'une douleur à cet endroit pourtant il n'y avait rien. Il en était à se demander s'il ne perdait pas l'esprit quand un crépitement l'interpella. Deux œufs aux plats étaient en train de dorer tranquillement dans une poêle et attendait qu'on les dépose dans l'assiette au côté de bacon et de fromage. Un jus d'orange et un yaourt venaient compléter le couvert qui avait été dressé sur la table. Sans doute pour lui, du moins l'espérait-il inconsciemment.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça… ?

Il alla éteindre le feu pour ne pas brûler les oeufs puis se hasarda à jeter un coup d'oeil dans son mini frigo. Celui-ci, au lieu de ne contenir qu'un reste de pizza ou des plats tous prêts était rangé et plein à raz bord de légumes, de fruits et même de viande. Cela faisait longtemps que Duo n'avait pas vu un tel garde manger chez lui.

_ J'ai jamais acheté tout ça… Ce serait… Heero ? Mais pourquoi ?

Sa surprise ne l'emporta toutefois pas sur sa colère et sa peine et si Duo avala ce qui était préparé, il n'en éprouva aucune satisfaction. Que lui importait les raisons, Heero s'était clairement moqué de lui et ses soit disant rêves n'en étaient pas. En se forçant à y réfléchir, Duo retrouva à peu près les conversations qu'ils avaient eut et cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment au pilote froid et distant qu'il connaissait. Tout clochait dans cette histoire mais il était trop bouleversé et en colère pour tenter de lever le voile sur cette affaire. Là, tout de suite, maintenant, il se sentait trahit, utilisé même… Beaucoup honteux aussi du plaisir qu'il avait prit.

La semaine s'écoula lentement pour Duo. Il avait parfois l'impression de sentir un regard sur lui et il ne savait pas si il appréciait ou non. Les premiers jours, c'est sa colère qui avait dominée et il avait passé beaucoup de temps à se poser des questions et à maudire Heero. Il n'avait même pas penser à prévenir Quatre que Heero était en parfaite santé. Il avait forcément très peu dormit, se torturant l'esprit et puis à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait leur nuit. Puis ses pensées s'étaient éclaircies et il avait pu se poser des questions qui n'étaient pas motivées par la colère. Il avait comprit que quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond dans le comportement du pilote du Wing et que sa façon d'agir était en contradiction avec son caractère. Il ne comprenait pourquoi Heero l'avait vraisemblablement drogué ni pourquoi il s'était fait passer pour un songe. Il commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir le garçon en face de lui pour l'assaillir avec ses interrogations et comprendre. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du dixième jour qu'une malheureuse nouvelle fit pencher la balance balayant tout comme de la paille.

Le natté revenait de son point de récupération de miniers quand son chef s'approcha d'eux, la mine sombre. Immédiatement, le petit groupe sentit que quelque chose était arrivé et tout le monde cessa ses bavardages pour regarder l'homme venir.

\- Messieurs, commença-t-il gravement, la navette 6 a été prise dans un éboulement… Il n'y a aucun survivants.

\- Grey… Murmura Duo en identifiant le pilote de la navette 6.

\- La matinée de travail de demain est annulée. Reposez-vous.

Des murmures s'élevèrent et chacun identifia un ami ou une connaissance. Toutefois, si les visages se fermèrent, aucunes larmes ne fut versées sur le quai. Les miniers décidèrent d'aller boire à la mémoire de leur compagnon disparut. Seul Duo préféra rester seul. Il ne connaissait que peu les miniers ou les pilotes. Il faut dire que la compagnie faisait en sorte que les navettes ne puissent pas se contacter et Duo avait pour principe de ne pas trop se lier à cause de ses départs réguliers et des accident. Mais Grey et lui avaient un peu échangé C'était un très jeune homme qui s'était engager pour pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de sa femmes et des ses futurs jumeaux à naître. Agriculteur de père en fils, il avait accepté ce poste pour la paye et la leur envoyait presque intégralement chaque mois. Duo l'avait trouvé courageux et voilà que le destin lui prenait sa vie.

\- Qui va les aider maintenant ?

En plus de la triste situation, une autre réalité percuta Duo de plein fouet. Cela aurait très bien pu être sa navette. Il aurait pu perdre la vie aujourd'hui. Certes elle n'avait rien de joyeuse mais il avait tout de même quelques amis qui le pleurerait. Comment réagiraient-ils ? Et surtout, comment Heero le prendrait-il ?

\- Fais chier !

Il secoua la tête pour s'enlever les images morbides qu'il faisait tourner dans sa tête et se hâta de se rendre dans la salle des pilotes. Tous les casiers étaient ouverts,même celui de Grey, signe qu'il était une fois encore le dernier, aussi Duo se posa-t-il sur le banc pour laisser ses larmes couler. Il demeura immobile tellement longtemps que c'est le froid qui le sortit de sa torpeur. C'est sans grande envie qu'il se décida à prendre son habituelle douche. L'eau chaude sur son corps lui fit immédiatement du bien et il remit à penser à l'accident. Si ça avait été lui, il…

\- Merde…

Si ça lui arrivait un jour, il regretterait sans aucun doute de ne pas s'être réconcilié avec Heero. Actuellement, c'était le seul point qui lui posait problème et qui restait sur sa conscience. Il s'en voudrait de ne pas avoir laisser son compagnon parler et s'expliquer, il s'en voudrait de ne pas avoir pu lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça et il s'en voudrait de ne pas lui avoir posé les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, à savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et si s'était vraiment ce qu'il croyait qu'il était. Le désespoir de cette perceptive raviva ses larmes et il se laissa choir au sol.

\- Heero pourquoi t'es pas là !

Il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, enfouissant sa tête dans ses cuisses et tenta de se calmer. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était ridicule, il était en vie, il allait bien et rien ne lui était arrivé alors pourquoi se faisait-il mal en s'imaginant le pire.

_ Duo…

Le natté sursauta et leva les yeux vers la voix. Heero se trouvait à l'entrée des douches communes et le regardait avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Le sang de Duo ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et il se leva pour se jeter dans les bras du garçon en pleurnichant.

\- Heero !

Le vampire l'accueillit et referma ses bras sur lui avec douceur et compréhension. Il n'avait pas besoin que Duo lui raconte ses misères, il était déjà au courant. Il surveillait toujours son ami de loin et il avait apprit la nouvelle en même temps que lui grâce à ses oreilles à l'ouïe surnaturel. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le natté demande après lui.

\- Pardon, pardon… pardon…

Dans ses bras, Duo s'accrocha à lui avec force et ne cessait de répéter le même chose sans que le vampire en comprenne la raison.

\- Duo, pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

Comme il ne lui répondait pas, il entoura le visage de Duo de ses mains et l'obligea à se reculer. Immédiatement deux prunelles violettes se fixèrent sur lui.

\- Duo, calmes-toi… Tout va bien, je suis là…

La phrase, plutôt que de rassurer le garçon sembla avoir l'effet contraire et des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Duo.

\- Non, non… Ne pleures pas… S'il te plais, Duo…

\- Pardon… J'étais en colère et… je me sentais trahis… J'ai même pas écouter si tu avais quelque chose à dire…

Reniflant à chaque bout de phrase, Duo hoquetait et avait visiblement du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu avais le droit d'être furieux… C'est à moi de m'excuser.

Il plaqua le garçon contre lui et le serra pour tenter de le calmer et de le rassurer. Il aurait très bien pu user de son charme mais s'était comme tricher. Il valait mieux que Duo vide son sac et pleure un bon coup pour évacuer toute sa tristesse, il n'en serait que plus apte à voir les choses sereinement après. Ils restèrent un long moment immobile, Duo parce qu'il continuai de penser au pire, Heero parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. S'il n'avait écouté que lui, il aurait poussé Duo contre le mur et l'aurait fait sien sous la douche. Mais s'il n'en avait rien à faire des employés de la navette 6, le natté semblait au contraire choqué et il risquait de le blesser. Il ne lui semblait pourtant pas que Duo ait autant de lien avec les employés de la compagnie alors il ne comprenait pas trop le pourquoi de toute cette douleur.

\- Heero, fais moi l'amour…

La demande interpella le vampire qui hésita un instant. Il avait peur de blesser une nouvelle foçis son ami et actuellement il n'était pas vraiment dans son état. Il risquait de regretter ce qui allait se passer une fois sa peine passée.

\- S'il te plais. Je veux te sentir, me sentir aimé et désiré…

La voix avait une pointe de douleur et de supplication en même temps. Le vampire ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait céder aux désirs de son compagnons ou lui laisser le temps de se calmer pour analyser les choses de façon plus rationnel. Toutefois, devant son hésitation, Duo glissa ses bras dans son dos et s'accrocha à lu avec ferveur.

\- Je t'en prie…

Ne pouvant guère plus se retenir, Heero le poussa contre le mur et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Immédiatement embrassés, leurs sens s'éveillèrent et Duo frissonna. Croyant qu'il commençait à avoir froid, le vampire alluma la douche, faisant ruisseler l'eau chaude sur leur corps. Pendant ce temps, le pilote de la navette avait déboutonné la chemise de son amant et promenait ses doigts fin sur sa peau.

\- Heero, je t'aime…

C'en fut trop pour le japonais qui sentit tout son self contrôle lui échapper. Il plaqua totalement le natté contre le mur et l'embrassa avec une fougue à lu couper le souffle. Il s'empara d'un endroit bien plus stratégique et se mit à le caresser.

\- Hee-chan…

Le vampire grogna de contentement. Il n'avait plus entendu se surnom depuis bien longtemps. A cette époque,il avait fait semblant de ne pas l'aimer pourtant il adorait l'entendre. Il avait alors l'impression d'être une personne importante pour le garçon.

\- Dis le encore…

\- Hee-chan.. ?

Il sentit son compagnon lui empoigner les poignets pour l'obliger lentement à se retourner, face contre le mur. Quelque chose chez le japonais venait de changer. Dans ses yeux, une lueur sauvage semblait s'être réveillée et son comportement se fit plus bestial. Il poussa un petit cri lorsque son intimité fut violé mais plaqua les mains contre le parois pour reculer un peu les hanches. Bien que d'abord désagréables, les mouvements imposés par son compagnons commencèrent à lui procurer du plaisir et il sentit le désir prendre naissance dans ses reins. Ce n'est que lorsque Heero le pénétra vraiment qu'il comprit à quel point il était désiré. Les vas et viens de son amant étaient brutaux mais il le sentait tellement brûlant qu'il s'en moquait royalement. Le souffle roque et les grognements du vampire suintaient le désir et le plaisir et lui procuraient des frissons.

\- Hee-chan… Hummmm… AH !

La main du japonais se referma sur son sexe raide et se cala sur le vitesse de pénétration si bien que très vite le natté ne pu plus tenir.

\- Nannn, je… ah, je vais… Hee-chan !

Sentait qu'il allait venir, le vampire plantant ses crocs dans le cou de son compagnon et lui suça le sang juste avant de se libérer à son tour. Décrochant de la peau de Duo, il donna un grand cou de reins et leva le visage pour feuler avec jouissance. Leurs corps furent parcouru d'un dernier spasme avant qu'ils ne se laissent choir au sol, l'eau glissant toujours sur leur corps. Heero profita de la faiblesse de son amant pour le faire pivoter et l'embrasser avant de s'obliger à refermer les deux petites marques qui teintaient le cou de Duo. Ce dernier, bout de souffle, avait les joues rosies par le plaisir et les lèvres gonflées. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre de longues minutes durant puis Heero se leva et obligea son aimé à faire de même. Il dut le soutenir tant ses jambes refusaient de le porter, encore trop sous le coup de la fébrilité du à leur échange passionnel. De toute façon, Duo était tout bonnement trop épuisé par leurs ébats qu'il se laissa docilement faire, encore enivré par ses sens.

\- Duo… Viens, tu vas prendre froid…

Il l'obligea à le suivre et entreprit de le sécher. Comme le natté se laissait faire, encore perdu dans ses sensations, le vampire prit tout son temps. Il explora chaque millimètre de la peau du garçon avec une douceur infinie, essayant toutefois de ne pas y prendre trop de plaisir de peur de se laisser à nouveau submerger par ses envies. Il avait déjà perdu l'esprit sous la douche et n'avait même pas réussit à se retenir de le goûter alors qu'il s'était promit d'attendre l'aval du garçon alors il voulait éviter de recommencer. Il n'y avait bien que le natté pour le mettre dans un tel état rien que par sa simple présence et il avait l'impression de se transformer en bête avide de sexe à son contact. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle envie constante. Et maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il était certain de ne pas parvenir à s'en passer. Il était définitivement et clairement accro à Duo.

Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne vit pas que Duo commençait à émerger et à reprendre conscience et qu'il le regardait faire avec une attention toute particulière. Ce n'est que quand il arriva au visage que le vampire surprit le regard de son ami et qu'il se figea.

\- Hee-chan, je…

Il semblait hésiter. Certes, il y avait ses souvenirs lors de leurs rêves mais ce n'était que de vagues images et sensations or à cet instant présent, il était pleinement conscient. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait voulu et les caresses du vampire avaient totalement embrassées son corps, bien plus que dans ses souvenirs. Il ne se souvenait pas d'un tel déluge de désir surtout au moment de la morsure. Il avait soudainement honte de son comportement lubrique, de l'envie qu'il avait ressentit. Il avait aimer ça à un point qu'il n'avait pas imaginé. C'était donc cela être aimé de tout son être… De sentir le désir de l'autre au-delà de toutes raisons, d'avoir envie à ce point de sa moitié. Et ce sentiment l'emportait sur sa peur.

Sans se soucier une seconde de sa nudité, le garçon aux cheveux long s'approcha de son ami et se lova contre lui.

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve, tu es bien là...

Il se moquait bien des vêtements trempé du vampire, il avait juste besoin de le sentir et de se rassurer. Malgré l'envie qu'éveillait Duo, le japonais referma ses bras sur lui et déposa un baisser dans ses cheveux humides.

\- Oui, je suis là et je ne disparaîtrais pas…

Le temps sembla se suspendre et durer une éternité toutefois, Heero rompit leur câlin et éloigna avec douceur Duo de lui et de son envie de remettre ça. Il l'avait désiré depuis si longtemps qu'il risquait d'avoir des pulsions irrationnelles un bon bout de temps.

\- Duo… Habilles-toi s'il te plais… Tu vas prendre froid..

Comme si Heero avait soudain été gêné, il tendit le serviette à son compagnon pour qu'il termine de s'essuyer et s'éloigna légèrement. En réalité, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu se contrôler et ne voulait pas remettre ça. Une hésitation plus tard, le natté finissait donc le travail et s'habilla en vitesse avec un Heero qui lui tournait le dos. Le vampire garda le silence en certain temps puis entreprit de fermer sa chemise pour se changer les idées. Puis il dénicha le parfait sujet de conversation pour faire diversion.

\- Et si tu me racontais pourquoi tu étais dans cet état ?

La voix fraîche de Heero sortit Duo de ses rêverie. Refermant le bouton de sa chemise, il se tourna vers son compagnon et découvrit qu'il le regardait à nouveau.

\- Il y a eut un accident où plusieurs collègues ont trouvés la mort…

Le vampire ravala sa langue et évita de lui dire que ça, il le savait déjà mais qu'il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il l'avait suivit des jours durant et ne l'avait vu échanger avec d'autres collègues qu'en de très rares occasions.

\- Je suis désolé pour eux, mentit-il avec le plus sérieux du monde.

\- Moi aussi… Et je me suis pris à penser que si cela avait été moi… Enfin… Je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas mourir et que j'avais des regrets.

\- Peu de gens souhaitent mourir Duo.

\- Oui… Mais si cela avait été moi, je… je serais parti sans me réconcilier avec toi, sans savoir pourquoi tu avais fais ça… C'est ridicule, hein ?!

Sentant les larmes revenir, Duo les chassa en se frottant les yeux et adressa un sourire d'excuse à Heero. Son regard reflétait toute la peine qui l'avait habité quelques minutes auparavant et qu'il tentait à présent de cacher au vampire. Ce dernier sembla pousser un petit soupir de soulagement et adressa à son tour un sourire à son interlocuteur.

\- Il n'y a rien de ridicule là dedans et je suis content que tu m'aies appelé.

La phrase fit tiquer Duo qui referma son casier avec une lenteur calculée. Il prit son temps pour se retourner vers son compagnon et le fixer de ses yeux améthystes. Maintenant que son cerveau fonctionnait à nouveau normalement, il pouvait mieux réfléchir et une question venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

\- D'ailleurs, comment as-tu su que j'avais besoin de te voir… ?

A bien y réfléchir, même si effectivement, il avait prononcé son prénom, il était seul à ce moment et il n'avait certainement pas hurlé au point qu'une personne espionnant à l'extérieur puisse entendre. Ce n'avait été qu'un murmure lors de son égarement émotionnel alors comment diable Heero avait-il pu l'entendre ?

\- Tu as eut une dure journée, allons manger et je répondrais à toutes tes questions…

Il n'avait pas tord et Duo remarqua qu'effectivement, son estomac lui quémandait pitance. Il hocha la tête et emboîta le pas à son ami. Il mourrait d'envie de l'assaillir de ses interrogations mais si cela risquait de prendre du temps, mieux valait être ailleurs, bien installé et au calme. Il rattrapa le japonais à l'extérieur et se cala sur sa vitesse. Après une longue hésitation, il glissa prudemment sa main dans celle de Heero.

\- Allons chez moi.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt sur le palier et tourna la tête pour jeter un regard sur ce qui fut la casier du pilote de la navette 6. Tout comme les autres, il était ouvert, signe que la compagnie n'avait pas perdue de temps et l'avait vidé. Duo espérait que ses quelques affaires seraient envoyées à son épouse en même temps que la prime de risque. Il lui adressa une pensée plein de courage et se détourna pour rejoindre Heero.

La nuit avait été courte et Duo venait tout juste de s'endormir baigné dans la lumière du sommeil. Il s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit une bonne heure durant sous le regard cobalt de Heero et n'avait trouvé le repos que lorsque ce dernier était venu s'allonger auprès de lui. Il s'était calé contre son compagnon et avait presque immédiatement plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Heero avait volontairement respecté le silence du garçon et le regardait à présent dormir, son visage serein et apaisé.

Le retour s'était effectué dans le silence le plus total, Duo se bornant à regarder au loin en marchant par mimétisme. Puis une fois à l'appartement, c'est Heero qui avait prit les choses en mains. Il avait laisser Duo dans son coin le temps de regarder ce qu'il pouvait cuisiner puis s'était attelé sans hâte. Au bout d'un long moment, Duo était finalement sortit de son mutisme et l'avait rejoint côté cuisine pour le regarder faire. Au début, il s'était émerveillé de son don pour hacher menu les ingrédients puis n'avait plus rien dit, obligeant Heero à débuter la conversation.

\- Ne voulais-tu pas me demander des choses ?

Cela avait été le point de départ d'un long questionnement de la part de Duo qui s'était lancé. Il avait d'abord approfondit les interrogations simples comme depuis quand il était sur Eerion 3, comment il y était arrivé. Puis il avait voulu savoir pourquoi il avait quitter Réléna, ce qui s'était réellement passé là bas. Heero n'avait pas voulu lui cacher quoique se soit et les craintes de Duo furent ainsi fondées. Il avait accueillit la nouvelle de son état avec suspicion et peur, s'éloignant inconsciemment du vampire. Puis les questions avaient à nouveau plu et Heero y avait répondu avec le plus de sincérité tout en essayant de ne pas lui faire peur. Duo s'était couché avec réticence après avoir fait promettre à Heero qu'il ne tenterait rien et qu'il serait présent à son réveil. Il ,avait encore des tonnes de questions à lui poser mais devait assurer ses vols demain, il fallait donc qu'il se couche impérativement.

\- Heero ?

Le vampire abandonna son poste d'observation devant la fenêtre et s'approcha du lit. Le natté s'était réveillé à plusieurs reprise durant sa courte nuit et à chaque fois, il l'avait appelé comme si son absence l'angoissait plus que sa présence. Et à chaque appel , Heero avait répondu ce qui avait eut pour effet de permettre au garçon de se rendormir presque immédiatement.

\- Bonjour Duo.

Il prit le risque de s'asseoir au bord du lit du garçon et le regarda avec douceur. Visiblement, la nuit avait été de bon conseil et Duo semblait moins hésitant. Il faut dire qu'à bien y réfléchir, Duo s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait visiblement rien à craindre . Heero était auprès de lui depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant et il ne lui avait fait aucun mal. Certes maintenant il connaissait la vérité mais au final, cela ne changeait plus rien.

\- Tu es là…

\- Bien sûr. Et je resterais tant que tu ne me diras pas de partir.

\- Merci…

\- Tu ferais bien de te lever si tu ne veux pas être en retard.

Il y eut un petit battement durant lequel Duo se demanda comment il devait réagir. Il connaissait Heero depuis longtemps et tout ce qu'il avait apprit la veille le perturbait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. S'il était content que le pilote du Wing partage visiblement ses sentiments, son état de vampire lui faisait tout de même un peu peur. Pourtant, il avait passé des nuits auprès de lui mais maintenant qu'il en avait conscience, ce n'était plus tout à fait pareil. Les histoires de vampire sanguinaires assoiffés de sang assombrissaient son bonheur. Soudain un détail l'interpella.

\- Tu supportes la lumière du soleil.

Il devait avoir l'air tellement ahurit que le visage de Heero se fendit d'un large sourire comme jamais il n'en avait vu. Duo eut presque l'impression de l'entendre ricaner.

\- Plus ou moins. Ici le soleil est artificiel donc il ne me gène pas. Sur terre, c'est plus compliqué, je ne pouvais plus m'exposer en plein soleil mais je supportais les zones ombragées un certain temps.

Comme Duo ouvrait grand ses yeux comme des soucoupes, Heero hocha la tête et se leva.

\- L'ail ne me dérange pas plus que ça même si ça rend le sang des autres trop liquide à mon goût et je ne crains ni l'argent ni les croix. Je suis incapable de me transformer en quoique se soit et… j'ai un reflet.

\- Les bouquins racontent n'importe quoi alors…

\- Nh ? Parce que tu as déjà vu beaucoup de vampire avoir un entretient avec un auteur ?

\- Je ne crois pas…

Duo se leva avec le plus grand mal et, sur invitation de son invité, glissa les pieds sous la table. Le vampire déposa devant lui un verre de jus d'orange et une tasse de café. Le natté le regarda préparer son petit déjeuné tout en se demandant si d'autres choses étaient erronées.

\- Tu peux manger ?

\- Pas comme toi. Mon métabolisme n'est plus le même et je ne digère plus les aliments.

\- Mais… et le sang ?

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- Euh… J'ai peut-être pas besoin de savoir tout en détail… Alors est-ce que tu voles ?

\- Sérieux ? Non, j'en suis incapable et je ne suis ni invincible ni immortel.

\- Vraiment ?

Duo était un peu déçu. Le mythe du vampire était en fait totalement légendaire mis à part le fait qu'il buvait du sang. Même la peur du soleil était sur faite.

\- Donc tu va vieillir ?

\- Oui, mais légèrement plus doucement que toi d'après ce que je sais. Et je peux mourir dans un accident de voiture. Par contre, mes sens sont plus développés que les tiens.

\- Tu veux dire, ouïe, odorat… ?

\- Oui, la vue et le toucher aussi. Et je n'éprouve jamais de fatigue.

\- C'est incroyable…

Heero se retourna et déposa les œufs qu'ils faisaient cuire dans l'assiette de Duo. Ce dernier eut un petit sursaut et se recula légèrement, surprit.

\- Je te fais encore peur ?

\- … Non… enfin, un tout petit peu. C'est plus fort que moi...

Si Heero fut triste, il n'en laissa rien paraître et posa la poêle dans l'évier avant de s'adosser au meuble de cuisine pour fixer le natté.

\- Désolé…

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. L'inconnu fait peur et avec toutes ses histoires d'horreur sur les vampires, je comprends.

\- Pourtant tu as déjà… pris mon sang. Je ne devrais plus avoir peur.

\- Comme je te l'ai dis, tu n'étais pas vraiment dans ton état normal. L'hypnose est un système de défense très développé chez les vampires.

\- Si… Si je refusais que tu en prennes à nouveau, est-ce que tu..

Il hésitait à lui confier le fond de sa pensée de peur de le blesser. Duo avait déjà conscience que son ami faisait d'énormes efforts pour ne pas l'effrayer mais si il venait à avoir faim, il ne voulait pas risquer de mourir entre le crocs de Heero. Mais malgré ses propos retenus, le vampire devina facilement ce qui le dérangeait.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est un peu comme toi, il faut des jours pour avoir très faim et encore là, tout est question de contrôle. Je peux tenir plusieurs jours et même si tu refuses de me donner ton sang, je pourrais en trouver ailleurs… même s'il est moins bon.

\- Tu ne me forcerais pas ?

\- Ne te l'ais-je pas promis hier ? Je n'utiliserais plus l'hypnose sur toi, rassures-toi.

Duo ne savait pas si il était content ou déçu. Avec le recul, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait plutôt aimé ça. L'hypnose lui délivrait ses sens et il gardait des souvenirs de bien être intense, totalement inconnu jusque là. Il n'en avait jamais prit mais Duo trouvait que cela ressemblait un peu aux effets de la drogue sans le côté nocif. Quoique, à bien y penser, il y était peut-être déjà accro même si jamais il ne l'avouerait.

\- Duo, tout va bien ?

Piquant un fard, le garçon sortit de sa rêverie et plongea son nez dans ses œufs. Son sentiment amoureux commençait à l'emporter contre sa peur et il se rendait enfin compte que ce qu'il avait vécu, bien que plus ou moins contre sa volonté, lui avait plu et qu'il en voulait encore.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps et je suis sûr que je n'aurai plus peur…

\- Bien sûr, autant de temps qu'il faudra.

Duo se leva et alla déposer son assiette vide avec le reste de la vaisselle. En passant si près de Heero, il prit son courage à deux mains et déposa un baisser sur ses lèvres. En s'éloignant légèrement, il fixa Heero et glissa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- De ce côté là par contre, je crois que ça devrait aller…

Heero l'attira à lui et l'embrassa plus profondément. Il en rêvait depuis la veille mais n'avait pas osé de peur de l'éloigner un peu plus de lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les yeux brillants, tous deux semblaient envahit par un désir ardent.

\- Je dois reconnaître que de ce côté là, j'ai un peu brûlé les étapes… Mais…

\- Chut… C'est mieux ainsi, Heero. Qui sait sinon si on se serait un jour avoué nos sentiments… Si tu veux te faire pardonner, promets moi de ne jamais me faire souffrir.

Comme Heero ne répondait pas, Duo baissa les yeux sur lui et découvrir son visage grave et totalement fermé. Le natté s'éloigna un peu et lui jeta un regard plein de questions.

\- Heero ?

\- Pardon… Je ne peux pas te promettre ça. Ca voudrait dire que je ne pourrais jamais prendre ton sang ni te faire mien… C'est impossible.

Il semblait tellement sérieux que Duo ne sut quoi dire sur le coup. Il s'était naïvement attendu à ce que le garçon le lui promette sans réfléchir comme dans les films romantiques et cette hésitation lui piqua un instant le coeur. Mais son cerveau lui ne se laissa pas berner et s'il lui fallut un peu de temps pour comprendre ce que voulait dire Heero, Duo se colla finalement à lui avec un petit sourire.

\- Idiot ! Je ne parlais pas de cette souffrance. Jures-moi de ne jamais me briser le cœur.

\- Je te le jures. Duo…

\- Oui ?

\- La soif n'est pas le pire instinct des vampires… Lâches-moi s'il te plais où je ne réponds plus de rien…

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Duo compris que son interlocuteur était le plus sérieux du monde. Il le lâcha et recula un peu pour le détailler. D'apparence extérieur, le vampire semblait aussi calme qu'à son habitude malgré tout quelque chose brillait dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Tu…

\- J'avais envie de toi depuis des jours… Mon self contrôle n'est pas infaillible, tu sais. Et je ne serais pas rassasié avant un long moment.

\- Heero…

\- Vas travailler avant que je ne devienne fou. On en parlera ce soir.

\- Et si tu venais avec moi ? J'ai des temps d'attente très long dans le boyaux le temps que les miniers remontent… Tu pourrais te cacher dans un placard...

-Duo…

La voix grondante stoppa Duo dans son envie d'aller embêter Heero et de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Lui aussi avait envie de lui mais sans doute pas à un point aussi vital.

\- Tu risquerais d'être incapable de piloter la navette pour le retour.

\- Pas grave, tu pilotes encore mieux que moi…

\- Et merde ! Dépêches-toi ou je risque de te sauter dessus dans l'ascenseur.

Visiblement content de lui, le natté fila en vitesse dans sa salle de bain. Il en ressortit quinze minutes plus tard et trouva un Heero visiblement énervé. Il se tenait bien droit devant la fenêtre et seules ses mains jointes dans son dos et se triturant anxieusement laissaient apercevoir son état.

\- Je suis prêt.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Je suis grand, je sais ce qui est bon pour moi. Mais… pas de morsure… pas encore.

Heero poussa un soupir et se retourna. Il su immédiatement qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir faire demi tour et que le sort en était jeté. Il emboîta le pas au garçon et ils gagnèrent l'aire de lancement des navettes sans problèmes. Il fallut un peu plus de stratégie et de discrétion pour permettre au vampire de se glisser à bord de le navette. Heureusement, tous les employés avaient été réunis pour un petit hommage pour les morts d'hier et si Duo n'avait pas été autant en manque d'affection, il n'aurait sans doute pas pu mettre à exécution ses envies pour respecter la mémoire des défunts. Mais pour dire vrai, à cet instant présent, il était trop heureux d'être en vie et voulait le sentir et se sentir désiré.

\- Navette 7 à tour de contrôle, je suis prêt à décoller…

Assit dans son siège, Duo avait mit son casque et placé son micro près de ses lèvres. Derrière, les miniers qu'il transportait étaient tous correctement installés et harnachés. C'était la procédure car même si les trajets étaient normalement sans risques, ils arrivaient des accidents. Même Duo devait s'enfermer dans sa ceinture les temps de vols.

\- Tour de contrôle à navette 7, votre check list est ok, vous pouvez décoller. Votre point d'amarrage se trouve au niveau 6 section D, Pont 3.

\- Navette 7 à tour de contrôle, bien reçu. Amarrage N6SDP3, veuillez confirmer.

\- Tour de contrôle à navette 7, je confirme, amarrage N6SDP3. Bon vol… Soyez prudent.

La communication coupa. D'ordinaire, les opérateurs se contentaient de faire la check list et de leur donner leur coordonnées, il était rare de leur part de glisser des mots d'encouragement mais avec l'accident d'hier, ils devaient s'inquiéter. En fait, tous l'étaient un peu en fait et la tension était palpable. Dans quelques jours, tout cela serait oublié et ils retourneraient à leur routine habituelle.

\- Merci. Navette 7 je décolle. Préparez-vous.

Duo appuya sur plusieurs boutons, poussa plusieurs leviers puis finalement fit s'élever la navette à quelques mètres du sol. Il s'engagea tout en douceur dans le conduit face à lui. Sur son tableau de bord, les instruments lui indiquaient les informations nécessaires dont le chemin à suivre. Il allait devoir emprunter plusieurs tunnels avant d'arriver dans le boyaux correspondant. Le niveau 6 était l'avant dernier et le plus difficilement accessible.

\- Navette 7, vous êtes en approche du tuyau 75x5D. Veuillez attendre le feu vert pour y pénétrer.

\- Navette 7 bien reçu.

Il positionna sa navette en stationnaire et attendit que le feu change de couleur. Il y engagea son vaisseau à l'instant où il changeait de couleur, prenant un peu d'avance sur l'opérateur de la tour de contrôle. Il passa ainsi les quarante minutes d'après à naviguer de tuyau en tuyau en suivant les instructions de son opérateur. Il se gara finalement sur une petite zone et coupa les moteurs.

\- Messieurs, préparez-vous pour la sortie.

Le temps d'actionner à nouveau quelques boutons et les hommes avaient enfilés leur masque et leur matériel. Duo ouvrit les portes et leur souhaita bon courage. A partir de là, les mineurs devaient encore descendre un peu pour rejoindre le boyau en court de forage. Duo allait devoir réceptionner les chariots de minerais qu'ils lui enverraient et les charger dans sa navette. Lorsque celle-ci était pleine, il devait retourner à l'air libre pour vider sa cargaison et repartir. Heureusement, plus le niveau était bas, moins de minerais il y avait aussi Duo n'allait sans doute faire le trajet inverse qu'une ou deux fois dans la journée. Sur le niveau 1, à 15 minutes de l'extérieur, il lui étai arrivé de faire le trajet une bonne quinzaine de fois.

\- Soyez-prudent les gars !

Il referma le sas et les regarda descendre dans les entrailles de la planète. Il n'aurait pas de chariot avant un bon petit bout de temps. Il finissait ses relevés d'appareils quand Heero surgit derrière lui. Le natté retira son casque et fit sauter les sécurité de son siège afin de pouvoir se lever.

\- Personne ne t'as vu…

\- Personne. Tu as eut une très bonne idée.

\- Je sais.

Duo se glissa jusqu'à son vampire et se lova dans ses bras avec une certaine béatitude. Heero n'était pas froid même si sa température était en dessous de la moyenne et il adorait se retrouver contre lui.

\- Tu sais que je vais avoir besoin de plus que des petits câlins… ?

\- Hum, oui… Viens, les navettes sont équipées d'une couchette pour le pilote. C'est rustique mais mieux que rien.

\- Pas besoin.

Heero le plaqua contre une parois et l'embrassa avidement. Leur langue se cherchèrent un instant puis se frôlèrent avant de cajoler franchement. Heero glissa ses mains dans le chevelure de son compagnon pour l'attirer encore plus à lui et approfondir leur échange tandis que le natté plaquait ses mains dans son dos.

-Heero… Hum…

Il se laissa faire, emporté par ses sentiments et c'est assit, Duo bien calé contre la poitrine de Heero, que le premier chargement de minerai les trouva. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien comme pour rattraper le temps perdu et l'américain grinça des dents et tenta de s'extirper de l'emprise agréable de son compagnon quand son travail le rattrapa.

\- Faut que je charge ça à l'arrière…

\- Laisses, je m'en occupe…

Abandonnant son prisonnier, le vampire descendit de la navette et sans grand effort déplaça lourd chariot pour le verrouiller sur le sas. A la manière des bennes, il actionna le bouton d'activation et le tout s'éleva pour se vider dans l'entrepôt. Une fois la manipulation terminée, il renvoya le chariot à l'expéditeur sans que cela ne lui demande beaucoup d'effort. Quand il regagna l'intérieur, Duo était en train de regrouper ses cheveux en vue de refaire sa tresse.

\- Tu devrais les laisser détachés…

\- C'est pas pratique, ricana Duo avec un sourire.

\- Mais ça te va tellement mieux…

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Heero se retrouva derrière son compagnon et lui retira les fils soyeux des mains. Tout en douceur, il glissa ses doigts dedans en vue de les démêler pour refaire la tresse. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'occupait de ses cheveux et le natté sentit un frisson parcourir son crâne. C'était étrange comme sensation mais agréable et il ferma les yeux pour savourer pleinement cette découverte.

\- Hum…

\- Tu aimes ça ?

\- Oui… C'est plaisant et très relaxant…

Le japonais lâcha l'imposante chevelure de son ami et commença à défaire doucement le début de tresse qu'il venait de confectionner afin de ne faire que caresser la crinière.

\- Je veux bien te les brosser tous les jours si tu veux…

La voix était sensuelle mais tellement douce. Elle plaisait à Duo qui déjà se laissait couler dans cette sensation enivrante.

\- Ce… Ce serait génial… Mais…

Heero ne lui laissa pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Il déposa un petit baiser dans le cou de son amant, lui soutirant un gémissement, tout en continuant ses caresses. Il s'efforça de ranger les canines qui venaient de sortir et enlaça son compagnon.

\- Tu ne veux pas… ? Hum… ?

\- Je… si mais… je risquerais d'arriver en retard tous les matins…

Un petit rire cristallin lui effleura les oreilles juste avant que le vampire ne l'oblige doucement à se tourner vers lui.

\- Il suffirait de ne plus avoir besoin de se lever…

\- Hum… tu proposes d'arrêter de travailler… ?

\- Se serait sympa, non ?

\- Un peu ennuyant… tu ne crois pas ?

\- Et bien, on pourrait facilement trouver de quoi s'occuper.

La main baladeuse qui commençait à explorer le torse de Duo lui indiqua clairement de quelle genre d'activité son vampire parlait. L'américain esquissa un franc sourire et emprisonna cette promeneuse dans ses longs doigts fins.

\- Je crains de ne pas avoir ton endurance… Tu me fais tellement de bien que mon coeur va finir par me lâcher.

\- Je vais devoir te mettre à la diète alors…

\- Nan… gémit Duo en minaudant.

\- Je plaisante. Mais dès que tu auras finis ici, je te kidnappe.

Avec lenteur, Heero attira la main de Duo à lui et frôla ses doigts du bout de sa langue, avec gourmandise. Le garçon se laissa docilement faire et colla un peu plus son corps à celui du vampire.

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Un endroit un peu moins glauque, plus chaud… Et où tu pourrais trouver un petit boulot tranquille où je ne passerais pas mon temps à m'inquiéter pour toi…

\- Pourquoi pas… On pourrait se rapprocher de Quatre ?

Faignant l'innocence, le natté lâcha la main de Heero et entreprit de frôler son bras avec une lenteur calculée.

\- C'est possible… Il y a Réga… Une planète bulle…

\- Arrêtes, c'est trop cher !

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour l'argent. Je suis très doué en affaires et en bourse… Réga, c'est joli, exotique et le soleil y est purement artificiel.

\- Cool…

Puisque tout deux semblaient d'accord, ils scellèrent leur décision par une baiser fougueux et des mains baladeuses.

 **FIN**

Lou 999 : Voilà, merci à celles et ceux qui ont eut le courage, la patience et la gentillesse de lire mon écrit. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu. Alors a peluch' peut-être ^_^


End file.
